To Love A Quincy
by lotus2490
Summary: After the fall of Aizen, the Soul Society Women Organization takes all the main characters to the world of the living. main pairings: Uryuu/Nemu, Isane/Chad with many others inside
1. The First Encounter

Uryuu POV

Why did I do it? Do I regret it? After all she was my first. No, if I phrase it like that, then I'm no better than that weird girl Chizuru.

Why did I go back? What was my motivation that night?

He was the man who stopped the Shinigami from saving him in time. Mayuri Kurostuchi he was the one who dissected my grandfather. I knew it then...I hated this man. But what about that woman? During our battle, she just stood there, or following his sick commands. I suppose that's why I didn't hate her...That and she was just so...beautiful.

I sacrificed everything for you, sensei. I broke the band of my glove, I used up what I thought what was all of my Quincy power. Sure, I took down a Captain's bankai, but in the end he still got away and was left with nothing. I won the battle, but he won the war. I had no powers, I was dying from the poison, he got me. But that girl, she helped me. She gave me the antidote, because I missed my shot, but I guess it sounds silly if I put it like that.

She told me to leave, before more Shinigami came. After drinking the antidote, I turned and started to hed off. But I couldn't just leave her there. No...She was a lutenent, she had to be strong. Who was I kidding; I knew I was going to die...maybe that's why I had that urge.

She sat there, waiting for her back up...but I had returned.

"Quincy? What are you still doing here?"

"I wanted to thank you for the antidote" Did I even mean that? Or was it just these insufficient human hormones.

"You let master live, that's enough."

"I tried to kill him, please let me give you a real reason to thank you." As I lifted her up and placed her in a sitting position.

"I swear on my pride as a quincy, I will not rape you in any manor" God! Why did I say that? I am such a dork.

'Quincy what do you m-" but before she could finish her sentence I lost it. I gave into my teenage urges and pressed my lips against hers. She tasted a little bit like blood, but then again I probably did to. Still I have to say her lips tasted...sweet.

"Quincy...you kissed me."

"Listen I understand if you hate me-" God what was I going to do now? The last Quincy was a rapist

"No don't be sorry. I liked it, it just was unexpected Quincy."

"Uryuu...please call me Uryuu."

She smiled "I'm Nemu."

This time I heard the Shinigami coming, I had to leave. Being greedy I lifted up her chin and kissed her one last time then ran off.

NEMU POV

That magical night, he was the first man like that I'd ever met. He yelled at Master Mayuri, he stood up for me. All I could do was wait for someone to take me back to the lab and I would have a new body made for me. Then he reappeared, and gave me my first kiss. Even with those silly clothes, he looked like one of those knights in shining armor Yachiru reads about.

As I sat there I pressed my fingers to my lips, remembering that kiss.

"...Uryuu...the quincy" I whispered to myself. I was brought back to reality when I was nudged on the shoulder. I looked up and remembered I was at the Female Shinigami Association, and it had been my best friend Kisane who had gotten my attention. Best friend? She was just the one closest to me, I don't even know if I have any friends.

"As I was saying" President Yachiru stated, "We are going to the world of the living to celebrate the fall if Aizen, with Mr. Urahara, Ichi and all the others."

"But Ms. Chairman" Nanou interrupted "Our funds won't allow it."

"That's why Geezer is paying for it; Kenny said that everyone is going!"

"Does that mean Uryuu?" I exclaimed, and then covered my both in embarrassment. I felt like everyone was staring at me, though it was only just Nanou and Kisane, President Yachiru rubbed her chin trying to remember who "Uryuu" was. Nanou cleared her throat and checked her notes.

"Mr Pencil?"

"Oh!" Yachiru glowed "Yeah, him and the gorilla, and chubby chest! Everyone!" She cheered happily. Regaining composure, I sat back down "I see" as I picked up by glass of tea and began drinking it, supporting the bottom of the cup with my free hand.

"Why? Do you wanna do him?" Yachiru asked happily. Horrified and embarrassed I could not help but cough up my tea, and this time the rest of the association turned our way.

"President? Where did you learn a phrase like that?"

"From Kenny! He talks about stuff like that all the time. And Rangiku taught me tons of stuff like when-" She went on, as the rest of the group sat their horrified, but not a one could contain their blush at the subject, as they listened intently. I was able to block her out, however I could not get dirty thoughts out of my head regarding myself and the qu-no... myself and Uryuu.


	2. The Invitation

If any of you are familiar with my work, I prefer to have many entwined plot lines revolving around multiple characters. So yes the central characters/couples are Nemu and Uryuu, but I find it...easier to breathe if I can expand my work space

Uryuu POV

Another pointless day, going through the classes that I ace through, unlike people like Keigo who purposely fail. No hollows to deal with, and even if there were, Ichigo would race me to try and beat them first, sometimes I don't even really feel like dealing with it. After going to the craft store with Orohime, I walk to my small apartment, and picking up my mail. I usually don't ever get anything, so it was surprising to actually get something. No return address, just a doodle of a man in a hat giving a peace sign. I gave a heavy sigh, Kisuke Urahara, these never end well.

I sat at my desk, late at night, working on my homework, with the letter at the side of the desk. Feeling curious I took a minor break and opened the letter. "_**OPEN YOUR WINDOW**_" Hmmm? Why does this sound familiar?. With yet another heavy sigh I got up and slid my window open, then sat back down. As if on que, some projectile shot through the window and splattered on my wall. "_GO OUTSIDE AT 11:00"_

"Then why didn't you just say that in the letter!" I screamed at the wall, which kept writing _**"IF YOU'RE WONDERING WHY I DIDN'T JUST SAY "GO OUTSIDE AT 11:00" IN THE LETTER...THIS WAY IS FUNNIER"**_ Giving up my frustration, I checked my watch and headed outside.

Reluctantly I went outside, looking around when I was flagged down as a small group came towards me. One of them I knew right away, Keigo, that loud kid Ichigo always knocks over. However once he recognized me, his reactions was not what I was expecting.

"No!!! What is this guy doing here? I wanted a beautiful girl-" But he was knocked over from behind by a wooden sword. I adjusted my glasses and then saw the bald Shinigami that Ichigo had fought and the girl I knew only as Keigo's sister clinging onto him.

"Back off kid, he may not look like it, but this kid is tough." Accepting his minor praise, he lead me back to Urahara's shop. On the way over we met Orohime and Tatski being escorted by Yumichika, then upon our arrival, Ichigo and Rukia showed up, at the same time Chad, Chizuru and escort Renji. As the doors slid open, Kisuke strutted out on his clogs with his cane.

"So? How can a simple, sexy, shopman do for all of you?"

"You invited us!" Shouted Ichigo

"Ah, Mr. Kurosaki, that is beside the point. Now then as all of you remember, Souske Aizen, has been defeated."

"Who is he talking about?" Asked Keigo sister

"Just a guy whose ass we kicked" muttered Ikkaku, to which she squealed and clung back onto his arm.

"However you have all not yet been properly thanked. As such, you are now going to be rewarded with a pre-paid weekend at a beach side resort with enough rooms for everyone. I will however be requiring a 500 yen service fee"

"So then it's not pre-paid!" Ichigo comically yelled again

"Tessai! Prepare the portal!" He called turning his back to us.

"Listen to me when I'm talking to you!"

"How do you love a guy that loud?" Tatski whispered to Orohime, who only giggled. Chizuru came up from behind, rapping her arms around Orochime

"Oh, but loud love is the best kind, I can think of tons of way I could make my 'hime squeal." Tatski yanked Chizuru off Orohime and began to stomp on the lesbian furiously

"Girls are complicated beings aren't they Chad?" I commented

"....I was hoping Ichigo would bring his lion doll..." Chad muttered sadly.

-Nemu POV-

I was doing my manual file work; well a Hell butterfly flew down to the lab and onto my finger. Receiving the message I reported to my creator...my captain.

"Mayuri-sama, if you wish to attend the celebratory ceremony in the world of the living, we are reported to leave immediately"

I believe that I am the only one who he allows to see his "true form", as master came to me fresh out of the shower, with his white face make up, hat and facial accessories off.

"I have no interest in anything like that, foolish girl" as he glared angrily at me.

"I see" I muttered to myself, when the image of Uryuu popped into my head. If I wanted to go, I would have to phrase this very carefully "Perhaps...if you were to send me out, to monitor the subjects, I would report any of my findings, and you would also be able to use this time, to do research here without my, um, incompetence to slow you down." I had never tried to trick master like this, perhaps interaction with the Quincy has caused me to become more, human.

"Very well, Nemu do as you wish" He muttered as he went to his room, toweling off his blue hair. I could not believe what I was hearing, I'd never felt this happy before.

"Thank you...father" I said bowing and feeling my cheeks flush; I had never addressed him as my father before. I looked up, not sure what to expect, but I was surprised to see a smirk from a mouth full of rotten yellow teeth.

"Now get out of here, before I change my mind and decide to dissect you for it." Truth be told, he might have been serious. I bowed a second time and headed out. I headed out of the research department, when Lt. Kisane was waiting for me

"So?" She asked happily

"...He said I could go" I said, but was caught off guard when she hugged me.

"That's great, I'm always with Captain Unohana and my sister, I'm glad I'll get to hang out with a friend this time!" I had never been hugged all that much in my life, hesitantly I put my hands on the backside of her hips "And I'll bet there will be cute boys there too, maybe even the Quincy". She giggled and I felt my face warm up

"I...hope so" 'She called me her friend' I thought to myself before she let me go and took me by the wrist as she guided me to the meeting point.

-Normal POV-

Soifon made her way down the stairs, to the detention center, and from there, the deepest part

"OK people, it's time to go!" she called out.

Sanjin approached the much smaller woman

"I'm going to stay here...and look after Tosen"

"I'm going to the world of the living now, I'll be back in a few days" Rangiku said, with her back against the glass.

"I'm going to miss you, you know how much I love your visits" said an all too familiar cocky voice "Maybe when you get back, you can convince the guards to let me give you a hug"

"You know I can't do that Gin" As Rangiku got up and headed out, before Gin gave her his famous "bye-bye". She let out a sad breathe, as his parting cracked a smirk on her, and the moment the sun hit her and Soifon she called "Ok! Let's get drunk!" much to Soifon's displeasure.

Jushiro made his way up the building to find his long time best friend lying in the sun with his hat over his face.

"He was a really cool guy" Kyora commented, with the piece of straw in his mouth

"Yes, and he was also the strongest espada, besides it sounds like you like him more than you like me"

"Ah, c'mon man, you're always going to be my best friend, and we're going to be best friends till we die"

"Yes, well my entire company is afraid that may be soon, so I'm staying in"

"Well I'm here for yeah, beside I gotta morn over the death of Stark at my own hands"

"Real reason?"

"Nanou won't wear a bikini" As the two laughed until Joshiro coughed blood. Which caused his two third seats to come out of hiding and force him to bed, while they yelled at each other.

"C-c-captain!" Isane stuttered seeing Unohana maintaining the desk, where the shinigami gathered "What are you doing here?"

"I am the head supervisor, Kisane, so please may you and Lt. Kurosuchi sign your name so we know who is going" After putting in their names the girls entered the room meeting; Kenpachi, Yachiru, Soifon, Rangiku, Toshiro, Kira, Hanataro, Byakuya and Sunhei. But most surprising was the group of, now pardoned criminals, Vizards and Yoroichi. The largest member, Hachi was already in the process of opening the portal. Once the portal seemed solid, a picture of Tessai came up on the screen

"Hachi! Are you ready?" asked Tessai from the real world

"Yes, captain" Hachi called him out of habit. The images on both ends changed to the beach side mansion, as Kisuke and Retsu lead both sides through to their celebration.


	3. The Roommates

"So please, welcome everybody" Offered Kisuke as Tessai maintained the portal.

"Hat-and-Clogs? Where are we? Hawaii?"

"Oh Mr. Kurosaki all you need to know is that it is two large summer houses next to a beautiful beach, you can trust me can't you?" He chuckled, fanning himself

"No...I can honestly say I do not trust you" Ichigo retorted in a serious tone

"OK, well now let's all take a tour of the places, where you can choose which rooms you're staying in." Urahara sang, fanning himself.

"Would you quit doing that?" Ichigo comically scream at the man who once again turned his back to the boy

"Then shouldn't we split up, I mean its one house for girls and one house for boys right?" asked Uryuu

"Ah, no they're not. I decided to make this co-ed, because hey, this is a happy occasion, so why ruin it with uptight rules?"

"How did this pervert become a captain?" Uryuu muttered under his breathe

"Hey! That means I won't get to share a room with my 'Hime!" Whined Chizuru, rapping her arms around Orohime, namely her full chest. As usual, she was peeled off by Tatski and then beaten by Tatski with her own shoe.

"If you were listening, instead of being a pervert, you would have heard that we get to chose are rooms, that means roommates to! And before you get any ideas, I'm going to be Orohime's roommate."

"Oh, a little girl on girl, nothing wrong with that" Kisuke chuckled until Tatski's second shoe flew at his face this time. It was not as if Orohime hated being with Tatski, but part of her wanted to room with Ichigo. Of course even if Tatski and Chizuru hadn't intervened, she would never ever have the courage to share a bedroom with Ichigo.

There was another who wanted to share a room with Ichigo as Keigo came running. Out of habit, Ichigo just held out an open arm to which Keigo simply ran into.

"Sorry Keigo, but I already agreed to be roommates with Chad." Keigo turned to Chad who gave his trademark thumbs up, driving Keigo crazy with fury.

"I know who my roommate's going to be" Mizuho sang, never letting go of Ikakku.

"Hey listen, Yumichika is my best friend and I usually just-" but her fingernails dug into his arm and he felt her murderous intent.

"You're staying with me." she said, though it was more of a demand, to which the shiny headed Shinigami could only nod. 'This girl may be as tough as the Captain'

-Meanwhile, at the other house next door-

"So go chose a room, get comfortable and have fun! And don't you worry if we run out of rooms, cause Kisuke made two full houses for us all" cheered Yoroichi as the Shinigami picked up their bags, and entered one of the two houses provided.

"So Rukia?" called out Renji "What uh, who are you going to ask to be your roommate"

"I am" came a calm, emotionless voice. Renji turned around to see the man that is his captain, Rukia's brother in law and at the same time adoptive brother Byakuya "I am her brother, thus it would be inappropriate for anyone else to room with her, I am the best candidate."

"Oh uh, yeah, ok" Renji muttered uncomfortably "Hey Izuru do you wanna?" but Renji saw Izuru was already in the house with Shunhei. "God dammit" Renji muttered to himself

"You can join us, Pineapple!" cheered Yachiru, still clinging onto Kenpachi's back

"Yeah, you used to be on our team before you were promoted, c'mon" Kenpachi said with a happy face, though it could only be interpreted as frightening.

"Kisuke's right, he is a total freeloader, forcing Kenpachi to share his room" Yoroichi teased

"We're here!" Isane cheered happily, lifting her arms in the sky, while Nemu smiled to herself, nodding in agreement. "And look who's here" Isane said, pointing across to the second house, were just in front of the coast line, Uryuu was looking at the waves. "So that's the guy?" Isane giggled "He's cute, in a dorky kinda way" Nemu could only smile "Holy...who is that guy?" Isane eeped as a massive blush filled her face. Chad and Ichigo came up behind Uryuu as the three began to talk.

"I'm not sure, he was one of the ryoka, his name is Sado but they all address him as 'Chad'." Nemu reported, though her eyes never left Uryuu.

"Well let's get our room, before they all catch us staring." Isane suggested, picking up the bag she set down, as Nemu nodded and followed her.

Kensei put his hands behind his head of short gray hair, lying back on his bed, trying to relax.

"There's no more reason for me to live near her.....we were vindicated and pardoned for becoming hollows...then why is it...even with an entire wall between us..." Kensei asked himself as Mashiro sang her green haired heart out in the shower "how can this girl...Annoy me this much!?" Kensei jumped up, kicking the door open as steam was released " Mashiro! Would you shut up!" he screamed at his former lutienient. However she was showering with the curtain open, thus Kensei saw everything

"Captain you pervert!" she screamed throwing anything she could find at him.

"Nobody has it worse than me!" he exclaimed, though the room next door was in just as much chaos

"Why of all the people in the world do I have to room with you?" screamed Hiyori finding Shinji laying on one of the two beds provided.

"Every other room was taken, just deal with it" he said sticking out his tongue and pulling down his eye lid. The short girl took her suitcase, began twirling with it in hand and released causing it to fly right into Shinji's face.

"Why do I have to room with a tattoo covered freak like you? I mean were there really no more rooms with girls in them?" Keigo whined, not caring that Renji could hear him completely.

"Just shut up kid I'm not happy about this either"

Without Ichigo around to crap his style, Uryuu was more than happy to let him take a room with Chad. Uryuu felt much more comfortable doing things on his own. Trying to get the most remote room possible, Uryuu found great comfort in the room located in the attic. To his minor dismay, there were two beds even in the attic, but he was not going to complain about having a roommate. The moment Uryuu sat down and began to unpack he heard a terrible commotion. Someone heading up stairs had tripped and consequently knocked many things over. Getting himself back together, Hanataro made his way up the stairs

"Hi, nobody else wanted me to be their roommate, so I guess I'm going to room with you Mr. Quincy."

"Yeah, that's fine Hanataro" Uryuu said, looking out the window which faced he second house. Uryuu's eyes widened because from his view he could see into the window from the other attack. From there he could see Nemu and Isane, though his focus of course stayed on Nemu. He looked at her lovingly, appreciating her beauty and remember the few kisses they shared. To both his joy and dismay she began to disrobe, and though he caught a glimpse of a black bra strap, he quickly turned away.

"Are you Ok Mr. Ishda?" Hanataro asked

"Yeah, I'm fine; I think I'm really going to enjoy my stay here."


	4. The First Morning

Ok thank you all for being so patient with me, this time I made sure to double and then triple check my spelling of characters names, and added them to my computer for future chapters, but I digress, this chapter feels a little short to me, but it's a good introduction to events yet to come. I honestly am having writers block on "The New Guy", and am having trouble finding the motivation for my "One Piece" story, but I am having a lot of fun writing this one and hope you all are having fun reading it.

LOVE: The Lotus

So once every person got their own designated rooms, it was off to bed, and Kisuke promised lots of fun to be ready by the morning, evilly smirking behind his fan.

The morning came and Uryuu felt the sunlight hit his closed eye lids "Ultimate silence, this is what I need to relax, this is why I enjoy my time alone, so I can just think and"- however Uryuu's thoughts were interrupted by a huge crash. Almost a little afraid to get up, Uryū got up and reached over for his glasses to identify the source of the noise.

In no means of disrespect toward the fragile Shinigami, Uryuu requested that he and Hanataro split the room down the center. Hanataro allowed the Quincy to have his personal space; however the separation could not be clearer. Somehow Uryuu's half of the attic was completely neat and in order. Hanataro's side however seemed to be the cause of the noise, as everything Hanataro brought with him seemed to be unable to stay in one place and kept falling down on the poor boy.

"Oh, Mr. Uryuu good morning I hope I did not wake you up"

"It's Ok Hanataro" Uryuu assured him, getting up and out of his bed. Hoping to enjoy the light, Uryuu looked out the only window in the room. There were few clouds in the sky, and his eyes could not help but wander next door, and into the forbidden window. Isane and Nemu had also both just gotten up now stretching. Uryuu felt his head was going to explode from this sight, though Isane had a light blue t-shirt, Uryuu could see Nemu's entire thin black bra. The closest he ever came to her chest was during Hueco Mundo where he was smothered by her chest; it was there that he really noticed how big her breasts were. Though she could not compete with the freaks of nature like Rangiku, Nemu was definitely on the same level of Orihime. Uryuu did not know how long he was staring at her, but he felt his life come to an end when she turned to her own window and their eyes met. Naturally Uryuu jumped aside hoping she didn't see him, even though he knew she did.

"Are you OK Mr. Uryuu? You must have hurt your nose, you have a nose bleed"

"It's Ok Hanataro I'm fine, really"

**-------**

**Same time**

**-------**

Nemu stood frozen, unable to move her body even an inch. He saw her, but why would he hide, then the reality hit her, as her eyes lowered to confirm that her breasts were visible from his given location. She put her hands to her cheeks, which were so warm and flustered she could have burned herself, stepping away from the window just to wiggle left and right in embarrassment

Isane turned to see her friend acting strangely

"Nemu? Are you alright"

"He...he saw me" Nemu muttered

"Who saw you?"

"Uryuu, the Quincy"

"How?"

"From next door, our eyes met and then he went away, I'm positive that he saw me in my underwear" Isane could only laugh and give her friend a hug.

"That's great! You flirted with him, but can still play it off as an accident. Not only that he saw your nice body, and now he'll probably make the next move"

"So...it was a good thing this happened?" Nemu rarely spent time in society, so she knew nothing of the workings of relationships. She was only taught the basics about sex from books regarding the human anatomy, which would apply to humans, Shinigami, and any other variation (though Yachiru and Rangiku were also able to teach her on the subject). However the books never said anything about love, romance or anything similar to how she felt when she thought about Uryuu.

"But you're going to have to be more careful next time." Warned Isane

"Next time?" Nemu asked as the hug was released

"Yeah, you got away with something bold, but we're going to wanna make him wanting more and not have him think you are a slut or anything."

"Yes, I would not want that." Nemu agreed going back to her serious tone of voice.

"You are very wise in the field of romance; you must be good at it."

Isane could only chuckle at her friend's phrazing; she was still so new to the world of men.

"Sure I know lots of stuff from romance novels, but none of the Shinigami interest me enough."

"What about the ryoka, the big one?"

"Now HE'S different, did I tell you what happened in Hueco Mundo?"

"No, what?"

~Flash Back, normal POV~

Retsu and Isane found Chad and Gantenbainne Mosqueda lying on the sandy ground. With her reasoning and frightening spiritual pressure, Retsu was able to talk the Hollows into leaving her alone.

"Ok Isane, since the Espada seems to be in critical condition I will heal him, you can get to work on Mr. Sado." to which Isane nodded. Getting straight to work, Isane began to heal Chad's injuries.

'His will to live is incredible, he's just to strong to ever give up' Soon Isane was able to get both his heart rate and breathing at a healthy rate.

"Is...is she OK?" his grumbled

"Oh you're awake; please just let me heal you"

"Is...Orihime OK?"

_**'Oh the girl with the healing powers, she's probably his girlfriend, he's definitely hot enough to get any girl he wants'**_

"I can't say for sure, but Captain Unohana and three other captains are here to help, so you don't need to worry"

"You don't seem like a Shinigami, you're like an angel" Isane blushed incredibly but knew he was probably light headed from the blood loss

"Don't talk...just...rest and let me work" Chad nodded and allowed her to heal his injuries

~End of flashback~

"After that, he got up and went to go help and fight, I never really talk to him since."

"Maybe I....I could help get him to talk to you, you're helping me after all." Nemu offered cautiously

"Nemu you're amazing!" Isane cheered, tackling Nemu into another hug "I'm so lucky to have a friend like you!"

'That's the third time she's hugged me, and the second time she also called me her friend' Nemu smiled weakly putting her hands around Isane back this time.

"Ok, now lets get dressed and go down stairs" Isane suggested, to which Nemu nodded

**---**

**Next door**

**---**

"Wow, look at all those tattoos!" Keigo exclaimed, seeing Renji's bare chest

"Yeah, I get one every time I do something I deem manly or tough. But by the looks of you little man, you wouldn't be able to get even one"

Keigo triumphantly accepted his "challenge"

"Ok then by the end of this trip I'll do something so manly; I'll get a tattoo as well!"

**----**

**Orihime/Tatsuki's room**

**----**

"Ohh no! All my things are ruined!" Whined Orihime

"What's wrong?" asked Tatsuki

"The bean paste, the jar broke in my bag and it got all over my clothes."

"You had bean paste in your bag?"

"Oh yes, it goes on everything, but I guess clothes isn't one of those things"

"Then do I have the solution for you!" Kisuke sang, appearing in the room

"What the hell are you doing here? You knock before entering a girl's room!" Tatsuki screamed

"Little girl, I've been around for a loooong time, you don't have anything I haven't seen before, though you could show it to me anyway if you want?" Tatsuki just stared the man down, crossing her arms over her chest. "Ohhh well, anyway, Ms. Inoue, we have clothes prepared ahead of time"

"Oh thank you Mr. Urahara!" Orihime cheered

"Just one second Orihime, let's just see what he has in here first....a nurse outfit...French maid...school girl? Is there anything decent in here?" Instead of answering, Kisuke just pulled out his fan and hid his evil smirk behind it.

"Well wait Tatsuki, these may not be so bad, if I put the school girl white shirt with this cheer leader red skirt" She demonstrated by putting them over her own clothes to see how it would look.

"But they're supposed to remain sets, if you mix them up then it defeats the purpose" Whined Kisuke

"That's the point, now get out of here! Tatsuki roared, punching him out of the room

"My last client enjoyed the clothes I got her though" Kisuke whined

"You gave lingerie to that pervert Chizuru, I'm guessing?" Tatsuki asked as Orihime went to the bathroom to change.

"No, it was Mizuho

**==Meanwhile==**

"Crap I can't get loose" Ikkaku thought to himself, trying to break his thick hand cuffs, which held him captive to the bed. After inspecting the cuff for any weak points, Ikkaku noticed the [Flower] Insignia of the twelfth division. "First she waits till I fall asleep, then she takes off my clothes and now I can't get out because of Captain Mayuri"

"The guy in the hat said they won't come off, and they drain spirit...whatever" Mizuho revealed herself in a black corset, with black panties that connected to her black stockings. She jumped on top of him, straddling him, kissing him, then his cheeks and kissed his bald head most of all

"Mr. Madarame!" Keigo screamed running into the room "I need you to teach me how to be manly so I can impress...Ren...ji" To his horror, he walked in on his sister in a negligee, about to rape Ikkaku. Naturally, he ran away in fear as his sister chased him

"How dare you interrupt me losing my virginity!" She hollered chasing him down the hallway. Ikkaku just laid there in fury, screaming out the now open door, while he is by himself naked cuffed to a bed "DON"T JUST LEAVE ME HERE!"


	5. The Beach Scene

For whatever the reason, I'm having trouble getting space between lines, so this story has been hard to read and I apologize

BEGIN

Uryuu walked down the stairs entering the main floor, going around the stairway corner and into the kitchen. Orihime was already at the counter, in a pink frilly apron (over her clothes), cooking away.

"Good morning, Uryuu, I volunteered to make breakfast for everyone!" She said shining brightly.

"Oh, that's very nice of you Orihime"

"Of course, what would you expect from my sweet 'hime princess? She a little angel" Chizuru said happily, rapping her arms around Orihime. "And I can be the naughty little devil" Chizuru said in her usual lusty tone.

"You are the devil!" Tatsuki said angrily pulling Chizuru off the girl and forcing her into her seat, while the lesbian pouted.

Uryuu smiled, pushing up his glasses and sitting down at the table, looking at the feast in front of him. His eyes widened in horror as he looked at the questionable combination's that she had so lovingly laid out for the group.

There were just so many piles of purple, orange, green and red, in all shapes, forms and sizes. So there they sat in terror, Ichigo, Chad, Tatsuki, Ishda, Hantaro, Yumichika, Renji, Keigo, Ikkaku, Sister, Chizuru and Lisa.

"I wonder if the food is any better at the other house?" Renji muttered

===meanwhile===

Rangiku laid out a full table of yellow, brown, gray and pink.

"I borrowed all the recipes I could remember from Orihime, and there's lots of it so dig in" she sang as she got back to work.

====going back=====

There was a knock on the front door as Hanataro got up from his seat to go and open it, though he tripped over himself just walking down the hall.

"Hey little buddy, sorry I was so late, Bonnie got lost"

"Oh, hello Mr. Ganju" as Hanataro led him back to the kitchen

"I wanted to apologize for being late, so I brought you guys some breakfast from my job in the world of the living" As Ganju took out a paper bag full of meals.

Most of the table tackled him, devouring the food, though Uryuu, Tatsuki, Lisa, Yumichika and Chad remained seated.

So once all of Ganu's food was consumed, everyone checked to make sure that Orihime's back was still turned as they headed for the door, and either went to the beach or next door.

Keigo ran the fastest, knowing that Rangiku was on the other side of those walls. If he could get her "into the sack" by the end of the weekend, not only would he prove himself as a man to Renji, but to himself.

"Where are you? Oh miss with the naughty clothes?" He did find her right away, however she turned to face him with one of her monster foods.

Keigo fell to the ground, covered in "food", while Yachiru laughed and laughed, food spraying out of her mouth.

"The bathroom is the last door at the end of the hall to the left" Yachiru informed Keigo, who nodded and walked down the hall to wash up.

"Yachiru? The bathroom is to the right, you don't have any sense of direction at all" Kenpachi muttered

"Oh? Then I wonder where he is going?" Yachiru thought out loud mischievously.

Even more unfortunately for Keigo was that even though he was told which room to go to, he could barely see anything at all, whatever it was that Rangiku made, it was very runny. Feeling the walls, he kept walking until he felt the dead end of the hall way and opened the door to the left

Searching blindly, he grabbed the first piece of fabric he could find and buried his face in it, cleaning the mess off. Once he could see again, he pulled his face out of the surface, only to discover it was a bra. He had picked it up, from a pile of neatly folded clothes a girl or small woman had lain out

"What the hell are you doing?" Came an angry female voice. Keigo looked up to see Soifon standing before him, in a towel.

Looking up and down to her and the bra in his hands Keigo shook

"It's not what it looks like!" He shrieked, but in a flash, she had him by the neck.

Before he could answer he was saved

"SOOOOIIFONNNNN" A voice sang, as Yoroichi kicked open the door. "I thought we could hang out!"

The unexpected shock shocked Soifon, causing her towel to fall open. Yoroichi opened her eyes to see a very naked Soifon holding a young man against the wall

"Oh, I see you're busy, you little horn dog. I never expected you to be such a cradle robber, OK have fun" She giggled as she closed the door.

"L-l-lady Yoroichi...." Soifon stammered, horribly flustered, as Keigo cried a river of tears, he just couldn't catch a break today.

=====later======

Once breakfast was over, both groups of house guests were given instructions to get to the beach.

Tatsuki, Ichigo, Renji, Chad, Kira and Hisigai took out their surf boards and headed out for the waves. While Orihime, Yachiru with Kenpachi and Hanataro took different sides of the beach to build sandcastles.

"Mr Ganju! Mr. Uryuu! It's all done!" Hanataro waved to the men only a few feet from him, on their beach towels. Before anything else could be said, a wave taller than Hanataro swooped over him, crushing the small boy and his sandcastle, to which Ganju could only laugh and Uryuu chuckled, pushing up his glasses.

"I gotta say, these soul reapers are all right now that I've gotten to know them, a lot of them are pretty cute" As Ganju looked over at Orihime, as Tatsuki returned to the shore.

"Those two are human, Ganju" Uryuu chuckled again.

"Oh, what about those two? They're pretty sexy and they're Shinigami" Gangu chuckled evilly; looking at the path as two young Shinigami came down. It was Nemu sporting a black one piece, and Isane with her light blue one piece. However, once Ganju gave Nemu a second look over, he felt Uryuu's spiritual pressure build up entirely.

"Ganju! Can I talk to you?" called out Kisuke

"Dear God yes" as Ganju ran as fast as he could.

==meanwhile===

"Nemu, he's looking at you" Isane giggled, nudging her friends shoulder as Nemu located Uryuu and their eyes met again. She blushed and felt as if she was going to melt under his gaze and could only shyly wave, to which he waved back a little.

"Let's go sit with him" Isane teased as she took Nemu's hand and pulled her toward him, and Nemu let her.

Isane got there first, leaning down to shake Uryuu's hand

"Hey, do you mind if we sit with you?" Isane asked happily

"Not at all, I'm Uryuu, and, I'm sorry I never got your name when I was in the soul society"

"She's Isane Kotetsu, she's my lutenient" Hanataro explained, as he joined the group, but tripped and got a mouth full of sand.

"Let me help you there Hanataro" Ichigo offered as he planted his surf board into the sand and picked the small Shinigami up. Renji and Chad also planted their surf boards in the sand, seeing the group building up, Tatsuki and Orihime also joined the party.

Nemu never thought of herself as ugly, despite what he father would tell her, but she felt she could not compare to Orihime. Then there was the fact that Orihime chose a green bikini to show off her figure and ample chest, while Nemu could only hide her chest and stomach behind her one piece. Seeing her sit next to Uryuu made Nemu feel yet another new feeling, jealousy. Uryuu once again made her feel new things but this time she did not know if she liked it all that much

The truth of the matter was, Uryuu did not sit next to Nemu because now that they were up close, if he so much as looked her in the eye, or just at her cute face at all, the image of her in her bra, and many other dirty, stupid hormonal influences would affect him again.

Much to her pleasure, Chad sat next to Isane, who lit up like a Christmas tree just to be around him

"Hey...you're the girl who healed me" He said calmly

"Y-yes, yes I am" she stammered

"Yes, she's the one who taught me most of what I know about healing" Hanataro complimented, causing her to blush further in the presence of her crush

"Oh really? Well then I suppose me and Ganju owe our lives to her and Hanataro as well then" Ichigo chuckled.

"If there's anyone you owe your life to, it's me Ichigo" I familiar voice called

Rukia and Byakuya showed up last, and she went to join her friends in her light blue one piece, with a pink ring around the stomach in the pattern. Within the pink ring was a second ring were Chappy the bunny. When Renji saw her in her adorable outfit, his heart sped up and his stomach grumbled

"Oh, what did Ganju put in the food?"

"I told you, that you should have eaten my food instead Mr. Renji" Orihime scolded

"The stuff I make never makes you have stomach aches; the only major side effect is hallucinations"

"...your cooking makes you hallucinate Orihime?" Ichigo asked

"Only on Tuesdays, and sometimes on Furzday"

"Furzday?"

"Oh yes, I invented an eighth day, that way I would have more time to focus on my hobbies"

'She can be so adorably weird sometimes' Ichigo thought to himself, but he soon also suffered the rumbles that Renji felt

====meanwhile====

"Did they eat it all?" Kisuke asked Ganju, looking down at the group

"Oh yeah, so what did you put in there?"

"Oh...just something to make this even more entertaining" Kisuke chuckled

====meanwhile====

Ikkaku lay on the bed, drained of his spiritual pressure entirely

"Is anybody going to help me!"


	6. The Power of Boobs

Dear readers if you could, leave long detailed reviews of what you like, don't like and any ideas or suggestions you want. I feed off your reviews

and, true to my word, I thank "Briyalia" for her ideas

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"C'mon you guys, let's go swimming" Rukia offered, taking Orihime's hand and guiding her to the water. The group agreed with her and headed out, except for Renji who had to wait for his stomach to settle.

'Grrrrr, god, what did Ganju feed me?" and not far from Renji, Kisuke giggled evilly

"Are you feeling OK Renji?" Rukia asked, bent down to look at him.

Renji looked up, and came to a shocking realization, Rukia look incredibly cute in her swim suit. His eyes crawled up her smooth legs, to her fit body and her one piece that managed to show off the cleavage she could work with. 'When did she get so hot?'

Renji thought, as his stomach rumbled again

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"Well c'mon, everyone's waiting for you to CUM" Renji became flustered at Rukia's words but shook it off.

"Excuse me?"

"I said they're all waiting for you, c'mon let's go" As she inched closer to him, took his hand and pulled him, which only made him blush more.

Once they reached the waves, Orihime began splashing the two.

"Orihime, you're getting me all wet" Rukia giggled, as Renji froze and just twitched.

"Ahh, Rukia, you're getting me wet two!" Orihime laughed, as the two began a splash fight. Renji felt his face flush and his nose bleed.

"Hey can I join you two?" Tatsuki laughed, as Renji passed out into the water.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mr. Abari, are you ok?" a gentle voice asked. Renji opened his eyes, to find Isane bending over him, her hand on his chest emitting a green glow. Renji opened his eyes a little wider to see that she and Nemu were both bending down toward him, both of their large chests near his face, and he passed out again.

"Isane?"

"Yes Nemu?"

"How do I try and show Uryuu that I'm better for him that Orihime?"

"Awww, are you jealous?"

"I believe I am" Nemu looked down reverting to her previous melancholic state.

"Well I know someone who can help us, the wisest woman I know, Captain Unohana."

xxxxx

"Hello, Isane, Lt. Nemu, how may I help you?"

"Well captain, Nemu needs help seducing a man"

"Hmmm, well based on your body type, my suggestion would be your boobs" to which both girls became red in the face "Isane you should listen to this two. You both have been given a blessing and a curse, your large chests. For whatever the reason, all throughout time, breasts have had a hold over men. And on that note, the bigger they are, the more control they have.

Take Orihime, she was given a large chest, but due to her innocent nature, she have yet to tap into her powers. You both have a choice to make, on whether you use your boobs for good or for evil. You can use them to hold power over any man you wish and that can bring you happiness, but they almost only ever respond to the power of your boobs, not your soul. Though there are the cases in which the man over comes the power of the boobs and loves the girl for her soul. You also risk being hated by girls who have less power than yourself. Just remember this girls, with great boobs come great responsibility. Due with them what you wish."

"But Captain Unohana, isn't that a bit of an over exaduration? Boobs cannot hold that much power."

"Hmm, perhaps an example is necessary to show you just how real the power you hold is. I will show you now, that seduction can bring the strongest man to his knees. Please follow me."

The two nodded and followed Retsu outside keeping their distance for observational purposes, as she approached Kenpachi, tapping on his shoulder.

"Yeah what do you-oh, hello Captain Unohana."

"Please Kenpachi, call me Retsu, we're all on vacation, relax" She said stroking his arm in an affectionate manor "My I did not notice just how rock hard your muscles are, but I suppose the captain of the combat division must be the strongest of all the captains, physically speaking, I mean you don't even have a shikai, that is Very impressive"

"Don't try to flatter me Retsu, besides you're stronger than me" He smirked, with a tint of a blush on his cheeks"

"Ahhh Kenny, you're blushing!" A voice peeped, as Yachiru jumped onto his back in her usual spot"

"Shut up, I am not"

"My Yachiru, look at how big you've gotten, Kenpachi is quite the father figure for you isn't he. The list of your good qualities just goes on and on, I don't know why so many people are so afraid of you"

"Yeah, Kenny's just a big softy" Yachiru giggled.

"Well I think I am going to go for a swim" Unohana said, slipping out of her white coat, then her black kimono. Underneath she had a red one piece, with a white "+" on it and made her way to the water

"Disappointed it wasn't a bikini?" Retsu teased Kenpachi, as Yachiru laughed and laughed

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Did you see that?" Isane said in wonder

"Yes, she was able to twirl Kenpachi Zeraki around her finger so easily"

"She seduced him, and barely even had to show off her body, she only did it at the end to seal the deal" Isane giggled

"I think that perhaps we should try seducing our men"

"Yeah, but now that Unohana's all the way out there, who else is going to teach us how to do that?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chizuru leaned against the railing of the house, binoculars in hand, just watching Orihime and Tatsuki in their bikinis.

"What are you doing?" a voice asked

"This way Tatsuki won't hit me, now what do you want? You are interrupting my 'hime Moe' time"

Nemu cleared her throat and approached Chizuru in a proper manor

"Ms Chizuru, you are without a doubt the most obscene, perverted, hormonally fuelled seductress I've ever met"

"Ahhhh, thank you sweetie" Chizuru smiled, putting the binoculars down, as Nemu took her hands and looked her in the eyes

"Will you help me seduce Uryuu Ishda?"

"I...could maybe use some help to" Isane added, fidgeting with her fingers

Chizuru put her finger to her mouth, thinking

"Yes I will"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What about her, she's cute" Ganju offered once again to Uryuu

"That's Shinji"

"What about the girl I fought with?"

"Yumichika's a boy"


	7. The Contest

OK so once again Brillia supplied me with some ideas for this, and I must also thank my longtime friend William Bandet. Now some parts of them may lead you to believe that this is the last chapter but it is not, and even with all my ideas, there is still room for this to grow. Once again I must ask for long reviews full of ideas and I'll try to work them in if I like em, and I usually do.

----xxxx-----

"So what should we do next? Now that we are all done building sand castles?" Yachiru wondered.

"Does anybody have any ideas? We need something to do!" Orihime called out, and as her words echoed throughout the beach, a red blur came running.

"I have the best idea 'hime! WEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTT TEEEEEEEE-SHIIIIIRRRRTTTT-" But Chizuru was cut off before her sentence could be finished, she ran into Tatsuki's fist

"We are not having a wet t-shirt contest Chizuru!" screamed Tatsuki as she kicked Chizuru all around the beach. Seeing the surfboards, Chizuru threw them behind her, blocking the path and allowing her time to escape to safely

Tatsuki picked up the surfboards and was struck with inspiration

"A surfing contest, like in those cheezy movies" To which everyone cheered

-xxxxxxx-

Going through the hallways, to the last door, Ichigo knocked on it

"Hey, hat-n-clogs, we're having a surfing contest and I just..." Ichigo opened the door and to his horror, he saw Kisuke handcuffed to a large heard shaped bead. Fortunately his lower half was covered by a blanket, and while he was shirtless, he still kept his trademark hat on.

"Ah, a surfing contest hu? Well that sounds fun, but I think I'm going to stay here with Yoroichi for a while"

"Ah, hello Ichigo" came a voice, as Ichigo turned around for the second time in his life, see a fully naked Yoroichi. "You naughty boy, you came back for a second peak"

"I never wanted to see it in the first place! Now put some clothes on!"

"Oh Ichigo, that hurts my feelings, you'll have to make it up to me, with your body" she said sensually as she ran her finger across his chest. But just as soon as he arrived, a very flushed Ichigo ran out of the room.

"He's so easy to mess with" Yoroichi laughed

"It's like you don't even have to try" Kisuke laughed as well.

-xxxxxxxx-

"Ok girls, I'm back, how are you doing?" Chizuru asked, knocking on the attic door.

"I-I-I don't think these are good ideas Chizuru-san" Isane whispered through the crack in the door.

"You want Chad to notice you don't you?"

"W-well....yes..."

"Then c'mon and bring Nemu with you"

From the other side of the door, Isane nodded. Sliding the door open, Chizuru's eyes lit up

-xxxxxxxx-

Renji waxed his board, next to Byakuya who just looked out into the sea. Renji's board had the face of a baboon in the center, with cobras painted around it, and while Byakuya's was painted with dozens of cherry blossoms petals.

"Hey boys, you going to enter the surfing contest?" asked a sweet voice.

"You know it" laughed Renji as Byakuya only nodded. Renji turned to see the source of the voice was Rukia, still in her cute one piece, seeing her once again made Renji's stomach rumble

"Well I know you guys are going to _**ride them hard**_, I wish I could _**ride the extra hard one's with you Renji"**_ To which Renji could only twitch and face away from her and to his board.

"But I bet you are going to have a hard time _**beating my brother**_" To which Renji fainted

"Is he alright?" Byakuya asked

"He's probably just worried about being _**beat**_ by all the guys" as an unconscious body twitched

-xxxxxxxx-

Ganju swam out as far as he could, bringing out a bag of his family's special water bombs. Scratching the match on his arm band, he lit the bomb and threw it down. He then picked up his walky talky that wirelessly connected to a speaker back at the beach

"OK anyone who's ready, the big waves are going to start!" Which lead to many cheers.

The bomb went off, and the waves arose

Ichigo, Uryuu, Tatsuki and Chad all went to the shore with their boards, Keigo not far behind.

"Keigo? You're going to surf?" Ichigo asked

"Yeah, I'm going to try and impress Rangiku"

"Well good luck with that cause here comes the first wave, go for it." Keigo nodded and swam out, but very quickly, was pushed under the water and separated from his board.

_'Is this it....am I going to die?....'_

With her lightning fast speed, Soifon jumped into the water, dove searching for Keigo, and pulled him to shore. She put her ear to his heart and did not feel a heart beat

_~Keigo woke up lying on the shore, Rangiku on top of him, her heavy chest on his heart. She leaned in and kissed him~_

Soifon plugged Keigo's nose and forced air down his lungs. Soifon then pulled away, coughing in disgust as Keigo coughed up water.

"That little bastard French kissed me!"

"Soifon! Show some control" A distant voice called out. Soifon looked up and Yoroichi was looking down at her from Kisuke's balcony, draped in a blanket

"I get that you wanna jump his bones, but you're in the middle of public, you freaky girl". Soifon could only let a stream of tears roll down her face

"N-no....Lady Yoroichi...."

-----x----

Isane's head poked out from behind a tree, looking down at the beach

"I cannot believe that we are doing this"

"Oh girls, hello" called out a voice, the two looked down to see Unohana sharing a beach blanket with Kenpachi and Yachiru, who was hungrily destroying a watermelon. "Why don't you come down and watch the surfing!" Once Unohana was done waving, her hand just happened to "accidentally" land on top of Kenpachi's hand.

-----x----

"Hey, Uryuu, look at the pathway, that girl you were sitting with is back" mentioned Tatsuki sitting on her board, waiting for the next wave. Uryuu, Ichigo and Chad all turned to see something none of them expected

-----x----

Isane tip toed down the wooden stairs, embarrassed to death. Instead of her old light blue one piece, Chizuru had supplied her with a hot pink bikini, which showed off more of her body than she felt comfortable with.

Nemu was right behind her also sporting a new bikini. Hers was black, the bottoms were connected at the sides with golden hoops, and the top tied both in the front and the back, acting as a push up for her already large breasts.

As the two walked down and sat with Orihime and a sleeping Hanataro, Yachiru whistled and shouted how pretty the two looked. This only ended with piece of watermelon landing all over Unohana, which she asked Kenpachi to help wipe off her.

-----x----

"N-Nemu...." Uryuu could only whisper in disbelief. Though her bikini showed off her fit and strong pale body, it was all just so out of character for her. But who was he to say that? Did he even know that much about her? Was she doing this for him?

Noticing Uryuu staring at her, Nemu once again shyly waved, but she was not used to having her breasts pushed up so high, so when she lifted up her arm, she brushed against her chest, causing them to jiggle. Seeing this Uryuu collapsed flat on his board, blood trickling down his nose.

-----x----

Uryuu opened his eyes to see a familiar orange light, he and Keigo were inside Orihime's healing dome, which reverted back into her hair clips.

"Well Uryuu, you gave us quite a scare, but it seems it was just blood loss, it's as if all you blood went somewhere away from your head" Orihime said in disbelief, as she tended now to a horrifically sunburned Hanataro.

Uryuu turned to see Nemu sitting right next to him

"Ms. Kurotuschi was the one who swam in after you, even when Ichigo insisted he could bring you to shore"

Uryuu weakly smiled up at Nemu

"Thank you Nemu, I feel better already" as he put his hand on hers

------x-----

Once Chizuru was happy with her choice in bikini, she walked down the hall to find an open door and a very naked and exhausted Ikkaku

"Thank god you found me, please help"

"Hmmm... you're in pretty good shape, and Ichigo is already bad enough. You are a huge threat to me and my Orihime'" Chizuru thought out loud and she closed the door and headed out, leaving Ikkaku back to his misery.


	8. The Campfire

I have to say, that this chapter is VERY opened ended, so please send me all of your ideas, cause this could go many different ways. Never the less, it has everything that you all love so far, and once again, I live off reviews. and I thank Kasuchi, Koichi and NaruHinafanboy

--------------------------------

The tragic truth was fun in the sun does not last forever, as the sun got lower and lower, turning the sky a dark blue.

"Ok, its dinner time!" Cheered Orihime as she headed for the sand covered wooden stairway sunken within the hill that lead toward the houses.

"Orihime no!" Ichigo screamed as he ran after her. He ran up the stairs, looking up to see she had already stopped and had to stop himself from running into her breasts, face first.

"Why? What's wrong Ichigo?"

To his horror, he never really thought past this part

"Oh well, I uh...." as a blush crawled across his face" "I....just wanted to spend some time with you?" Which wasn't a complete lie, he just wanted to protect everyone from Orihime's cooking. Hearing this Orihime lit up like the sun

"Oh I would absolutely love that Ichigo-but who's going to do the cooking?"

"Barbeque!" Ichigo exclaimed while everyone around them nodded "They will have a barbeque, while we....uhm....go....talk, or whatever." Orihime took Ichigo by the hand and dragged him off away from the houses down the sandy trails and near the setting sun.

----x-----

Once the coast was clear, Isane tiptoed back up the stairs, to her shared attic bedroom. She heard a familiar foot step behind her, so Isane started running to her room. Isane burst through the doorway, landing face down on the floor, as Chizuru jumped on her, turned her over and held her wrists down

"And just what do you think you are doing?"

"I....I...I was going to change my clothes"

"But these aren't the clothes we agreed upon"

"But they didn't work! So I just wanna get back into my normal clothes"

"But you look sexy in this outfit"

"She's right" came a third voice. The two girls looked over to see the previous lutenant, now vizard Lisa.

"W-w-w-what are you doing!" Isane screamed

"Watching" Lisa said with a blush, adjusting her glasses.

"Are you now?" Chizuru said with an evil smirk. Chizuru let Isane go, who once free, dove for her suitcase for some decent clothes

"I'm Chizuru"

"I'm Lisa"

The two looked into each other's eyes for only a moment before they jumped into each other's arms, kissing each other heavily, they hands roaming everywhere. Once Isane found an outfit she was happy with, Isane turned to see Chizuru's hand roaming around Lisa's bare leg brushing her skirt as Lisa untied the tie of Chizuru's bikini top. Before it could get anymore uncomfortable for her, Isane ran out of the room.

-----xx------

Renji stumbled into the kitchen, looking for something to cure his stomach ache, as he poked his head in the fridge.

"Hey Renji pass me a wiener!" Called Rukia, which caused Renji to bump his head in shock.

"Excuse me?"

"I said pass the hot dogs, we're cooking out tonight, marshmallows too!" Renji nodded and put his head back in the refrigerator

"Besides I've been eyeing that foot long all day"

To which Renji fainted into a bowl of cool whip

----xx-------

"Kenny! Your marshmallow is burning!" Yachiru cried

"I know it is, that's how I like it" Kenpachi smirked, taking the blackened monstrosity and while it was still on fire, ate it in one gulp.

"But Kenpachi, surely you know that there is an art to toasting the perfect marshmallow." Unohana said, never taking her eyes off her own marshmallow, slowly turning it clockwise with tender love and care.

"Here you go Kenpachi" she said offering it to him. He took it hesitantly, his fingers brushing against hers, and then ate the bronze marshmallow. "How was it?" Unohana asked with a calm and warm smile

"It was...great" Kenpachi said

"I'm glad, oh dear, Yachiru look at your face" She said motherly, as she picked Yachiru up off Kenpachi's shoulder to examine the girl covered in marshmallow bits.

"Here let me clean you up"

"Thank you mommy" Yachiru sang, which made both Kenpachi and Retsu blush.

----xx-------

"Ok people Kisuke has collapsed from exhaustion, so he's going to be sleeping for a couple of hours." Yoroichi announced "So I am going to supervise, and nothing goes better with campfires than scary stories" with a dramatic twist.

"I do not know if that is such a good idea lady Yoroichi" Soifon commented

"Ohh what's wrong Soifon? Do you not like scary stories?" Yorichi teased, as she tickled Soifon's hips. Soifon naturally flinched at the woman's touch, and clung onto the nearest object, which happened to be Keigo. Realizing her actions, Soifon let the boy go, brushed off her clothes and cleared her throat.

"No....it's because it's not dark yet, scary stories are better in the dark"

"Oh, well then what do you suggest?"

"Truth or dare!" Rangiku cheered

"Rangiku we are not twelve year olds" Soifon snapped

"Sounds like fun!" Yoroichi. Soifon hesitated, embarrassed, brushed off her clothes and cleared her throat again.

"....Very well then."

"Yay! Let me go first!" Yachiru chimed

"Ok Yachiru, go for it"

"Ok...hmmm, Nemu truth or dare!" as Yachiru pointed at the now blushing girl

"Uhmmm....ummmm" Nemu turned to Uryuu who smiled at her, and she felt a bit of confidence. "I will choose dare-" She began "I dare you not to let go of Mr. Pencil for the rest of the night!"

"M....Mr. Pencil?" Nemu asked turning her head in confusion

"She....she's talking about myself I believe" Uryuu said, blushing and pushing up his glasses. Nemu held her cheek blushing, realizing everyone was looking at the two. Nemu scooted over to Uryuu, rapping her arm around his arm and resting against him. Nemu opened her eyes to see Isane sit across from her in a red sweatshirt and pink shorts.

"Ok Nemu it's your turn" Uryuu whispered.

"Oh...Mr. Sado...truth or dare"

"....truth...." Chad muttered

"How would you describe Isane?" Nemu smiled as her friend let out a meep, as her cheeks lit up.

There was a great deal of silence as Chad thought

_'Oh no! He's not answering_!' Isane thought, panicking '_I should have never listened to Chizuru! Her and that stupid hot pink bikini, oh know what if he thinks I'm a whore, I should have just stayed in my blue one piece, oh god why isn't he saying anything'_

"....Tall...." Chad answered, Isane dropped her head comically. "...and...." as she lifted it up again with new found hope "....cute...."

----xx------

Renji woke up from his daze to find himself lying on the cold kitchen floor. He saw Rukia with a rag in hand.

"Oh good your awake, I was just cleaning you up. Oh wait you have a little left"

She wiped the last bit of whip cream off his nose and sucked it off her finger, which made him faint all over again.


	9. The First Night

"I cannot believe that Ichigo is here with me, I wonder what's going to happen, what if he has something romantic all planned out-"

"Orihime, you ok? You've been quiet this whole time" Ichigo asked

"Oh yeah, I was just day dreaming, so what did you want to talk to me about?" she asked looking into his eyes, causing him to blush

"Oh you know, ugh, what...what it was like in Hueco Mundo?" It was the first thing that came to his mind, and perhaps not the best subject

"Well of course it was really frightening, and I spent most of my time just praying for help, but that's also what got me through it, Ichigo, you"

"What do you mean?

"I prayed and prayed that you would come to save me and you did. I just kept saying over and over that you would come and get me and how if I died by only regret was that I did not kiss you that night"

"...kiss me?" Ichigo asked, as Orihime stopped in place with an eep, realizing what she just said. "When did you try to kiss me?"

"When I was given permission to said goodbye, I actually chose to say good bye to you, I tried to kiss you, but I just couldn't. I hope you don't think that I'm crazy for even trying to do that to you it's just that-" But Ichigo cut her off

"Orihime, it's OK"

"It is?"

"Yeah" he said showing his very rare smile, a smile that just made Orihime melt.

"Oh thank you Ichigo" she said crying into his bare chest

"But you know..." he began as she looked up at him and he lifted up her chin and titled his face toward hers "I might have better luck at kissing you instead" She smiled with a short laugh, closing her eyes and titling her head. Watching her movements, Ichigo did the same, not knowing for sure just how to kiss a girl properly. Soon both their lips met his dry rough lips against her soft supple pink lips.

-xxxxx-

Renji woke up in the room Rukia was sharing with Byakuya

"Oh how did I end up here?

"I carried you here, you kept fainting, it was getting ridiculous" called out a voice. Rukia came in from the room's bath room in her yellow with red checkers pajamas "I was getting tired of the one piece so I changed, anyway I've been applying the most basic of healing kido, so you should be all better by now"

Renji looked at her in her cute pajamas, and noticed something

"You buttoned it wrong"

Rukia looked down to find he was right and that she had put the first button in the second hole, causing a chain leaving the entire blouse to slant

"Oh yeah I guess I did" and without a moment's hesitation, Rukia began to unbutton her shirt in front of Renji. The toxins inside him were getting worse; Rukia's kido must have somehow increased the effects. He shook his head in frustration as if to shake the feelings out and once his vision returned he could see the front half of Rukia's white bra with pink frills and her flat toned stomach. Once she had gotten the last button off, she balanced out the two sides so that the first button was aligned with the first hole.

"Thanks Ren- Renji!" Rukia laughed closing the blouse like a coat "I'm sorry, I didn't realize what I was doing."

She turned around heading for the bathroom, when she was spun around and pressed against the wall

"Renji...what...what are you doing?" She looked up and saw the look of a wild animal in his eyes

"Giving in to my primal urges" He said as he kissed Rukia hard. Rukia pushed him off of her, gasping for air

"Listen Rukia I'm sorry I just-" but he was tackled, forced back down the bed, with Rukia's legs wrapped around his hips as she straddled him, digging her nails into his skin

"What took you so long, baboon boy" Rukia said with the same animal lust in her eyes. The two began making out fiercely when there was a knock on the door

"Rukia, are you decent? I'd like to go to bed now" called out a serious, monotone voice

"Byakuya..." Rukia said in disbelief

---xxxxxx---

"OK, Hiyori, I got a question for you, why are you such a violent bitch for no reason!" laughed Shinji while a Love and Rose held her back. Seeing this Shinji just pulled down his eye lid and stuck his tongue out. Hiyori slipped out from her comrades arms, grabbed a surf board and slapped Shinji in the face with the flat end, sending him spiraling backwards into the air.

Everyone around the fire could not help but laugh at the antics, as Nemu who still clung onto Uryuu's arm just looked up at him and watched him laugh. Once it passed he turned to see her looking at him.

"Is there something wrong Nemu?"

"Oh, no, it's just...you look so happy when you laugh" The two were silent for a moment, looking into each other's eyes, and then they both simultaneously closed their eyes with a smile. Uryuu turned back to the ground while Nemu rested her head on his shoulder.

--xxxx--

Ichigo and Orihime were still in the forest next to the houses, kissing lightly. There was a large rustling in the bushes making Orihime eep, and hide behind Ichigo who with a press of his badge, withdrew himself from his body and drew out Zangetsu.

--5 minutes ago---

Ikkaku had finally gotten out of that room; the only problem was he had to take the posting of the bed frame with him, as he was unable to uncuff himself. Because he could not get through the door, his only choice was the window. He tried to lift up the glass, even though his hands were positioned up in the air. Eventually he did get the window open but before he could call out for help, he was lost his balance due to his decrease in spiritual pressure and fell out the window. A tree branch caught him as he slid down in, hitting the tree, taking the branch down with him and landing in the bushes. Weak and in pain, he crawled through the forest, searching for anyone, when he felt Ichigo and Orihime's spiritual pressures.

--Present--

Ichigo looked around for the source of the noises as he saw an extremely large figure in the distance, moaning like a ghost calling out his and Orihime's names "**GETSUGA TENSHO**!" was called, as the white crescent moon shaped beam hit Ikkaku blasting him backwards, still tied to a piece of bed framing, deep into the forest, knocking him out.

Ichigo returned to his body and brushed the drebree off him from the ground.

"My hero" Orihime laughed as she pulled Ichigo into kiss, causing him to trip and the two fell down, Ichigo on top.

----xxxx---

Retsu felt a tug on her kimono, as she looked down into her lap and saw young Yachiru sucking her thumb, and her free hand tugging at Retsu's kimono.

"Looks like she fell asleep"

"Here, I will take her back to my room" offered Kenpachi

"Well since she's asleep, I mine as well carry her, and you can just guide me to your room" Retsu said with a soft smile. The two got up and walked back toward the beach house, both knowing that they were being watched, but neither of them cared.

---xx----

"Ok, now that the children are gone, this party can really start! No more kid games like truth or dare; it's time for some Sake!" Rangiku yelled, as she got out a large jug of sake, bringing with it many cheers.

_"But you were the one who wanted to play_" inserted Uryuu, but was left ignored, as Chad got to his feet.

"Minors are not allowed to drink, sorry, but I cannot participate" As he got up and walked along the beach in peace.

"Is drinking all you think about?" asked Soifon in displeasure. But at this point Rangiku had already partaken in many servings of the alcohol

"Hunny? What is your problem, sounds to me like somebody needs to get laid" Rangiku laughed, as a blush filled Soifon's cheeks, whose body was wrapped around by a pair of arms and an ample chest "Or could it be little Soifon is still a virgin?" Rangiku purred

"N-n-no, I've had sex before, during the 100 years lady Yoroichi was away"

"Well then cheers to my girl getting some" Yoroichi laughed as she offered Soifon a drink. Though hesitant at first, Soifon partook in the drinking.

"Set me up, I need one bad" came a new voice as Renji joined the group, covered in dirt.

"Renji, what happened to you?"

----xxxx---

-10 minutes ago-

"Renji, we need to get you out of here, now!" Rukia said, buttoning up her shirt.

"But there's no exit!"

"Oh yes there is-just a minute Byakuya, I'm putting on my pajamas" Rukia claimed, as she lead Renji to the balcony

"Thats a two story drop" Renji argued. But Rukia pulled him into another hard kiss

"Wait for me" she whispered before she pushed him off the railing and down onto the ground.

----xxxx----

Isane scooted next to Uryuu and Nemu

"Nemu, I'm going to go and try to talk to Chad, don't wait up for me" she giggled, as the alcohol gave her more confidence "Besides, I think Lisa and Chizuru are still using are room"

"Well where are you going two going to sleep?" asked Uryuu, but he felt the grip on his arm tighten

"...With you" Nemu said plainly, making Uryuu blush, while Isane giggled and walked over toward Chad

"N-Nemu, what do you mean, with me?"

"Well....I was told to hold onto you all night, and I cannot break the rules" Nemu said looking down on her lap. Uryuu could only smile at how cute she was being; even though she tried to hide her feelings at this moment, it was clear she felt the same way he did.

But if she was going to play games, he was going to be the one who made the rules, that is the pride of the quincy

"Well if that is the case, then I suppose it is alright" he said with a grin, pushing up his glasses. Nemu looked up glowing with joy, only to face Uryuu's warm smile

"I know that the quincy pride prevents you from taking advantage of me like this"

"I told you, on that night, that I would never rape you"

"Thank you...proud quincy"

"Uryuu" he corrected her, as they both just smiled. They both got up, Nemu still draped to his arm, resting her head on his shoulder, as Uryuu lead her toward his room and they spent the night just cuddling

----xxx-----

"Hello Chad" Isane called out, catching up with the tall man

"Oh...hello Lt. Isane"

"He remembered my name" she cheered to herself quietly "So, uh, w-w-what are you doing out here?"

"Looking at the stars"

"May I join you?" she asked, and was replied with a simple nod. There was a peaceful moment of silence before Chad asked

"What happened to your swim suit?"

"Oh that thing? I didn't like it at all. It was all Chizuru's idea; I would never wear something like that. I just did it once to see what it was like-" she rambled

"No...The blue one"

"The-The blue one? You liked that one?"

"It was....cute"

--xxx-----

OK well that is the end of this chapter. Do not worry; once again it may seem like

It's over but it is not. And once again, I live off reviews.


	10. The Second Morning

'This is truly heaven' Nemu thought to herself, recalling the events of the previous night.

---xxx----

Being nothing less of a perfect gentleman, Uryuu escorted Nemu around the house and up into his attic room. It was here that Nemu let go of him arm, and gently searched the room with her hands, just examining it, while Uryuu went to the bathroom to change.

He returned to see her leaning over, looking at a picture of an older woman with long black hair.

"Who is this?" She asked looking back at him. Uryuu was now wearing a long sleeved v neck shirt, white, and a pair of long pajama pants, also white.

"That's my mother, I never really knew her, so I try to always take her picture with me whenever I can"

"It must have been hard growing up, without a mother"

"I suppose, but we Quincy are strong willed, so I was able to cope"

"I...never knew my mother either" Nemu said softly "Well, I never even had a mother, so I guess...I might know what it was like for you. The only family I have is Mayuri-sama, and he can be...quite cruel to me"

"My dad isn't all that nice to me either, so I guess, you and I have a bit in common"

"Mr. Qu-I mean Uryuu?"

"Yes"

"What am I going to wear?" Nemu asked as she looked down at her chest. Uryuu realized that Nemu was still just in her black bikini, which would not have been the most comfortable thing to sleep in.

"Let me see what I can find you"

After searching through his bags, Uryuu offered her a button up white flannel shirt and a pair of boxers, as it was the only pant like clothing he had that would most likely fit her.

-xxx-

Hesitantly, Nemu peeked out of the bathroom door, so find Uryuu preparing their bed.

"Ok Uryuu I'm dressed"

"Good, now we can just-" but Uryuu found he could not speak. Due to her large chest pushing out, the shirt did not cover her completely. Thus her flat belly and naval were out, and the boxers also barely fit her, showing off her toned, silky legs. She had undone her hair, so it hung along her backside.

"Nemu you look beau-" but before he could finish his sentence Nemu grabbed onto the chest of his shirt, leaned up and kissed him. Uryuu's thoughts were racing, and before he knew it, Nemu pushed him back onto the bed and began to unbutton the shirt he gave her.

"N-Nemu, w-what are you doing?"

But Nemu could only look at him in a confused manor "I am taking off my clothes, so that you can fuck me"

"What!" Uryuu said, his face burning up

Nemu stared at him, confused "But you are supposed to put your hard cock in my tight pussy right?" she stated, her choice of words only making the situation worse. "Do you not want to?"

"Well, I, ugh, I mean-" but she began to tear up "Is it because you do not find me attractive? That you would rather have sex with someone like Orihime! cause-" But Uryuu put his finger in front of her lips, signaling her to stop talking. When she did, he put his hands on her shoulders

"Nemu...I like you, and it seems you like me to, and that's great, but I also respect you."

"Respect?" She asked, she knew what the word meant but was not sure where we was going with it

"Yeah, and I don't this...relationship....to start off like this, we should take things slow. I wanna get to know you and appreciate you for who you are, Quincy men always respect the ones they love"

Lust...Embarrassment...Jealousy...., Uryuu had put Nemu through all of these, whether he knew it or not, but...being respected, acknowledgement and appreciation, these were even more emotions Nemu had never felt before. Nemu looked up into Uryuu's eyes, so gentle and full of good intentions, she could not hold back her tears any longer. With a warm embrace they hugged as she cried tears of joy into his shoulder. Then something hit her

"But Uryuu, one thing still bothers me"

"And what's that?"

"By not having sex with me, and being kind to me instead, I feel the need to have sex with you even more than before"

Uryuu could only chuckle at her adorably innocent.

"Sorry about that, but for the record, Quincy do not Fuck Tight Pussy's with our Hard Cock's at you put it" he said, with a bit of a blush

"Then what is it that Quincy do?"

Uryuu then lifted up her chin and kissed her "We make love". and from there, Uryuu lead Nemu to the bed he had prepared for the two, and after quite a bit of kissing, the two fell asleep in each other's arms.

---xxx----

Nemu got up, stretching her arms and getting a few satisfying pops out of her back.

She noticed Uryuu's roommate Hanataro had never entered the room that night, though for her sake, that was probably for the best. She looked out the window, and saw the window for her own room, but chose not to look into it, fearing what Chizuru and Lisa might be doing...or wearing...- Her thoughts were caught off, as two arms wrapped around her hips, she leaned her head back as her lips met Uryuu's.

"Good morning" he said, "I'm going down stairs to get some tea, would you like some?"

Nemu nodded, as he gave her another kiss and went down stairs.

Nemu wondered around the room, and found the picture of Uryuu's mother again. Nemu brushed the woman's cheek with her finger

"You have a wonderful son, you should be proud". There was a knock on the door, as Nemu opened it up, and was tackled into a hug. Confused Nemu looked at the assailant and it was Isane.

"Isane...please...get off me"

"I had the most amazing night ever...." Isane said, gliding around the room.

"Is this that friend of yours?" Uryuu asked, returning with a tray and two cups of tea

"Yes...my...BEST friend" Nemu smiled

"Oh now I remember, your name is Isane correct?"

"Yes" Isane sang, as she floated around the room

"And are those...the same clothes you wore last night?" Uryuu asked

"Mmhmm, now go away, we need girl talk" Isane said, pushing Uryuu's back and sliding him out of the room.

"But it's my room..."

The door opened as Isane took the two cups of tea off of Uryuu's tray

"Don't worry I'll give you Nemu back later" as she re-entered the room and shut the door. Confused and alone, Uryuu could only go to the kitchen for breakfast.

-xx--

"So Isane why are you wearing the same clothes? Did you not get any sleep?"

"Kind of" Isane said with a blush, as she first crossed her arms around her neck and touched her back, then let her arms slowly fall and rap around her hips

"Chad made love to me" she said dreamily, causing Nemu to spit out the tea she was drinking

"You...you, what"

"Well, we were looking at the stars, he told me I was cute, and one thing led to another."

"You went to his room?"

"No, it was right there in the sand, under the moonlight and the waves kept hitting us, ohhhh Nemu it was perfect. And he was so gentle and kind"

"Are you going to see him again?"

"Probably, we still have another day here, and what about you? Mr.'s in my man's pajamas in his bed" Isane teased

"I tried to have sex with him but he insisted we wait, it was very special."

Isane rapped Nemu into yet another hug, with an "awww", "hunny, that's amazing, it shows that he's a true gentleman, and that he really cares about you"

"But Isane, I really wanted to fu-...to make love to him"

"I know you do, but it's important how you go about it and when it happens. It will happen believe me and it will me magical, you just have to wait"

"Really?"

"Yes really, now c'mon lets go get some breakfast, and we can sit with our men" she giggled as they headed down stairs.

-xxxx--

"I can't believe you pushed me out a window" Renji said, as Rukia healed his wounds

"Oh shut up, you've had worse, how do you think I felt, you got me all horny, then my brother showed up, and I had to go to sleep" Once she was done healing his ribs, Renji put on a white tank top that showed off his muscles and tattoos.

"Renji, I gotta say you're looking pretty tasty" Rukia said with a lust in her eyes. "But I know what you'd look great it"

Rukia got into the box she brought with her and pulled out a leopard print thong.

"You expect me to wear that?" Renji muttered

"If you do, I'll wear this" as Rukia showed him a very think pink one. Renji instantly agreed, as Rukia went into the bathroom to change, while Renji changed in the hall near the bed and door.

"Ok, I'm ready to go!" Renji called out, but the door knob jiggled open

"Ready for what?" Kira asked as he opened the door with Hisagi behind him, both of them seeing Renji in nothing but a leopard print thong

"I....uh...I'm ready to go get breakfast"

"In a thong?"

"It's...a Speedo, for a morning swim"

"Oh, we'll we were going to go get breakfast", Kira and Hisagi grabbed his wrists and pulled him down the hall to the breakfast table

The bathroom door opened, as Rukia slipped out in nothing more than just a pink thong

"Renji....Renji?"

---xxxxx----

Ikkaku dragged himself to the back door of one of the houses, a bed frame tied to his hands, and a bad wound from Ichigo's attack.

"Food....I...need....food" as the glass door slid open, Ikkaku looked up to see Rangiku

"Here eat these" Ikkaku grabbed it all and devoured it like a beast

"They're the leftovers from yester day, the colors are a little bit different but Orihime said that's normal" all this after Ikkaku swallowed his first gulp.

----xxxx-----

Soi Fon felt so comfortable in her bed, so soft, so warm. She turned over in her sleep, only to come across something in her way. It was someone's arm; still partly asleep Soi Fon snuggled closer and rested her head on the figures bare chest. Then it allll came to her, as she opened her eyes to find she and Keigo were both naked sleeping in her bed.


	11. The New Couples Revealed

"Ok so just try and be the best girlfriend you can" Isane said with a smile as the two walked down the stairs. "Ok Uryuu, Nemu and I are going back to our room to get a fresh change of clothes"

Uryuu nodded, and then returned back to his breakfast.

"Ok Nemu" Isane whispered "You should kiss his cheek goodbye" Nemu nodded and snuck up on Uryuu. She leaned in to kiss his cheek, but Uryuu heard her coming, turned to face her and Nemu ended up kissing his eye.

"...Did?...Did you just kiss my eye Nemu?" Embarrassed to death, Nemu stood straight up at attention, robotically turning to the left and then rest of the way so she was facing the exit, so that no one but Isane could see how badly she was blushing

"Yes..." She said in a serious tone "Yes I did" As she marched out of the room, as Isane could only giggle a little and follow.

"I'll see you when I get back Chad" Isane called out, as Chad, who was also eating at the table, gave her a nod, smile and thumbs up

"Isane, I need your help" Nemu requested, sliding the wall of the house. "I...I feel like I just want to curl up into a ball, and just disappear from the world."

"Oh Nemu, you're just embarrassed."

"...Embarrassed?" the woman asked, lifting her eyes away from her curled up knees.

"You just feel that way, cause you did something silly in front of Uryuu. You feel this way because you care about him and what he thinks of you"

'Hmm, Embarrassment, yet another new feeling he has given me.' She looked out toward her house when she saw Ichigo still in his trunks and Orihime, still in her green bikini in-between the houses

"Ichigo, last night was...so...amazing" She said holding both his hands in hers. However he slipped one hand out and cupped her cheek

"Yeah it was" As they leaned in for a short but sweet kiss. Once their lips parted, Ichigo looked over and saw Isane and Nemu "Well look at that Orihime, it's the girls who were all over Uryuu and Chad" As the four headed for each other "Grrh, ugh, what are your names again?" Ichigo asked sheepishly

"Nemu and Isane, Ichigo" Orihime said sternly, wagging her finger, to which Ichigo could only chuckle at how cute she was being. "So are you guys official couples or what?"

"Oh...well, Uryuu hasn't asked me to be his-" Nemu started but was cut off by Isane

"Yes, I am Chad's new girlfriend, he asked me last night at the beach"

"But I thought you just had sex with him?" Nemu asked, causing Isane to blush madly and cover up Nemu's mouth, but Ichigo and Orihime had already heard. Like a small child, Orihime buried her face in Ichigo's chest giggling and blushing, almost as red as Isane was.

"Don't worry about it, there's nothing wrong about making love with someone you care about, that's what I believe" Ichigo said, calming Isane down and earning him another kiss from Orihime.

'Make love' was what caught Nemu's ear, she listened carefully to what Ichigo had to say, before she was ready to make her statement

"If...if making love...and kissing and caring about someone deeply, is what it means to be their boyfriend and girlfriend, then I believe I have become Uryuu's girlfriend, even if we have not made love yet."

It was from that statement, that Orihime let go of Ichigo and gave Nemu a huge hug

"Oh I'm so happy for you and Uryuu, I always worried that he might not be able to find someone, and I hope you and him will stay together for a long time."

"And besides, even when he dies, he just goes to the soul society, so you'll be together forever or something." Ichigo added with a laugh.

But it was when Orihime hugged Nemu and thanked her for "taking care" of Uryuu, that she felt a sence of relief. She lost the dark feeling of wondering about him and Orihime, and that she had also made another friend in Orihime.

"Ok, well I'll see you all later then" Orihime said as she and Ichigo went inside

"Let's go change Isane" Nemu said with a smile as her friend nodded

---xxx---

Ichigo and Orihime had almost made it inside, before they both saw a horrific sight. Renji's butt, in his leopard print thong

"Renji! Have some shame man! I guess you really are the baboon king with that red butt" Ichigo yelled, while Orihime hid her face in his chest again, trying hard to erase the image of Renji's butt from her head.

"Abari? Isn't that uncomfortable" Hisagi asked

"....very...."

"So do you like have a wedgie?" asked Izuru

"....no...this is the way it was made...." Renji said, wishing he could faint like he did all of yesterday, to escape this moment.

---xxx---

The door cracked open, Isane peeked in, hoping the girls had gone, but instead she found the two completely draped in bed sheets, unconscious from sex. After a few seconds to confirm the two were not moving, Isane and Nemu entered the room

"It seems Uryuu and I may have been the only ones who did not make love" Nemu commented, unbuttoning her shirt

"Sure seems that way" Isane laughed, slipping out of her sweat shirt

"Nemu! Nemu where are you?" Called out an angry voice, as Mayuri entered the room

"Captain Mayuri!" Isane screamed covering her chest, diving for a sheet to cover herself

"Father!" Nemu exclaimed "W-W-What are you doing here?"

"I came here to take you back"

---xxx---

Ichigo gave Orihime a goodbye kiss as she went up to her room and he sat down at the table with Uryuu, Chad and Tatsuki

"Hey Chad, I hope I didn't worry you last night"

"Its ok, I brought a girl back anyway" to which Igicho laughed a little

"Well alright, who is it?"

"Isane"

"Oh yeah, I just ran into her, she said you guys were a couple"

To which Chad grunted and nodded with a smile and gives Ichigo a thumbs up "Yup"

"Now we only need to get Uryuu a girl" laughed Tatsuki

"I already have a girlfriend as a matter of fact" Uryuu corrected her, pushing up his glasses. "And what of you Tatsuki?" But before she could answer, a scream filled the halls and Orihime ran down the stairs.

"Tatsuki there's a boy sleeping in our room!"

"Well there's your answer" laughed Ichigo, as Tatsuki calmed Orihime down

"Well then I wonder who it is?" paundered Uryuu out loud, as footsteps were heard down the stairs, followed by a tripping noise, scream and loud crash

"Sorry about that, I'm ok" called out a familiar voice as Hanataro entered the room "Oh, hi Uryuu, I hope you don't mind, but I ended up spending the night here. Tatsuki was tending to my sunburn, and well one thing lead to another" he said sheepishly rubbing his hand on the back of his neck

"No...way...." stared Ichigo in disbelief

"What, you think you're the only ones here aloud to get some? Cu'm here sexy" Tatsuki said, grabbing Hanataro by his kimono and pulling him into a hard kiss. Ichigo, Uryuu and Orihime all made comical shock faces while Chad just ate his meal calmly.

---xxx---

"You...you're what?" asked Nemu is disbelief

"I'm here to take you back; I've become bored with no one in the soul society so pack your things"

"But father, you said I could stay"

"And now that you've stayed, you're coming back

"But that isn't fair" yelled Isane

"This has nothing to do with you!" shrieked Mayuri, grasping his sword's hilt, before he could lift his blade, the room was filled with a heavy spiritual pressure

"Though you do have authority over Nemu as her creator, father and captain, I cannot allow you to draw your sword against MY lieutenant Mayuri" came a calm voice

"Stay out of this Retsu" cracked Mayuri through the pressure

"You were about to draw your blade, and I cannot allow that, now then I will release you, so choose your next actions carefully Mayuri or I will not hesitate to kill you" Retsu stated entering the room

"Hmmmph, very well then. Nemu you can stay" Mayuri growled "But, since I'm here I will stay as well, this is a vacation after all, and frankly Nemu I need a vacation from you" he snarled as he left the room

"Thank you, Captain Unohana" Nemu bowed

"It's fine, it was fortunate that I arrived when I did"

"Captain, if you don't mind my asking, why did you come to our room?"

"Oh yes, Isane I came to inform you that, amongst the other Shinigami arriving one of them is your sister, now then I shall leave you four to your business.

Nemu and Isane looked down to notice Lisa and Chizuru were starting to wake up.

"C'mon Nemu let's get dressed and go see our boyfriends before these two go at it again" Isane laughed, though Nemu believed this to have a very high possibility of coming true.

---xxx----

Events of the previous night had finally come back to Soifon. Rangiku had gotten her drunk, and most of the night after that was a blur, but Soifon definitely remembered pieces of her having sex with Keigo. The worst part of it was, it was good. Dare she say great, maybe even the best she ever had?

With her super speed, she was able to get dressed and was almost out the door when Keigo woke up

"So you're leaving" he asked half asleep

"Yes" she said, but the moment their eyes met, she blushed a little and turned away before he could notice

"Will I see you again later? You know...in case we wanna do that again?"

"..........Definitely"


	12. The Fight

Putting her hand over her forehead to block out the morning sunshine, while her second hand undid her hair, Nanou could not help but let out a sigh of relaxation and comfort.

"This really is just what I need-"

"Nanou-chan..." came a deep teasing voice behind her, as a taller man followed her out of Hachi's portal.

"What captain?" she asked angrily, pushing up her glasses

"You forgot your bag"

"I have the one bag I packed here against my leg captain"

"Are you SURE you didn't pack a second bag and forget to bring it?" he said bashfully but still in a teasing manor.

"I know you have that bikini in that bag captain, and I'm not wearing it" she argued sternly

"But you haven't even seen it, I'm sure you'll look great in it, it doesn't even show that much skin-" But he received a sandal to the face

"I am not wearing that, now I'm going to go look for Lisa-sempai"

Shuhei rubbed his wound tenderly, when Jushiro followed him out the portal, followed by Sentomaru and Kiyone

"Let's leave her be, and get ourselves settled in"

-------xxxxx-------------

After all the new visitors got settled in, the second day began. Being the handy man that he is, Ikkaku was able to hook up a computer brought to the house by Mayuri, to speakers all around the house, and continued on to play a series of relaxing/party playlists. While he set it up Mizuho and Yumichika shared beauty tips.

Tatsuki and Orihime convinced their other halves to play a game of couples volleyball. Due to Hanataro's clumsy nature and Orhime's lack of understandings the basic rules of volleyball, Tatsuki and Ichigo relied on themselves to win the game. With one final power shot, Ichigo spiked the ball as hard as he could, only for it to shoot Hanataro in the face, to which an observing Ganju laughed. Oblivious to Hanataro's injury, Orihime clung onto Ichigo in a happy hug, while Tatsuki kissed Hanataro to make his injury better, even though it was his entire face that was imprinted with the balls impact.

Only a few feet away, Uryuu was engaging Chad in a nice and quite game of chess in a table embedded in the sand. As Chad made his move, two figures approached the side of the table, and Isane cleared her throat to get the boys attention. Both of them looked up to see their girlfriends, Isane in jean shorts, and the pink bikini top but with an unbuttoned blouse, and Nemu in her dark blue one piece.

"Hi, Chad, I'm going to head out for a swim, have fun" Isane said, kissing his cheek and heading out to the nice cold water. Nemu instead leaned down to Uryuu's ear level

"May...I watch?" she asked calmly, to which Uryuu smiled and nodded. Smiling lightly, she sat next to him on the seat big enough for two. Preparing to make his next move, Uryuu could not help but feel Nemu's amble chest pressing against his arm, though she seemed unaware of it, keeping her eyes on the chess pieces, hoping to come up with a move to help.

'_**Focus**_' Uryuu told himself. Clearing his mind, Uryuu tried to regain his thoughts, but was once again distracted. Though gentle and quite, Nemu's breathing through her nose, her breathes were deep enough that her chest rose and fell with them, causing them to just barely enough to notice, rub Uryuu.

"Whose turn is it?" Nemu turned to ask Uryuu softly, who felt her breathe against his ear and neck, causing sed hair to rise and his face to blush.

"Mine!" Uryuu squeaked, moving the first piece he could find. In one swift motion, Chad moved his piece.

"Check mate", got up and went to the others, as Uryuu could only stare down in shock at the mistake he had made.

"....You lost..." Nemu stated looking down at the board. Uryuu laid down on the board, hands over his head

"forgive me grandfather" he muttered as Nemu only turned her head in confusion.

---------xxxxx----------

SoiFon lay on her beach blanket, sporting a yellow and black bikini, soaking up the sun, until a massive shadow covered her entire body from the light. She lifted up off her sunglasses to identify the source of the mass, in disgust to see Omeda.

"Hello Captain, I hope you didn't miss me too much" Omaeda chuckled evily

"I hadn't thought about you in the slightest" SoiFon said calmly but coldly, now get out of my way you're blocking my light"

"I gotta say, you look quiet...tasty" He chuckled admiring her bikini. He looked up from her to see Keigo sneaking up on his new love interest. In only seconds SoiFon flash stepped upward, grabbed Keigo's hand from behind her, threw him to the ground, onto his back, pulled a shank she had hidden in her bikini bottoms and held it to his neck. Realizing what she was doing she discarded her knife and helped him up

"Keigo I'm an assassin, you know you can't sneak up on me like that" she laughed "I'm going to go visit Yoroichi-sama and then I'll be back" she said kissing his cheek and flash stepping back inside.

Omaeda grabbed Keigo by his Hawaiian shirt so they were at eye level.

"So, I bet you think you get SoiFon all to yourself hu?"

"W-w-what?"

"I've been trying to win her heart for years, and you think you can have her only after one, two days?"

"I-I-I have NO idea what you're talking about" However Omaeda only tightened his grip

"I saw that twinkle in her eye, you had sex with her didn't you? You little human punk"

"E-e-e-Excuse me?"

"How about a duel...." called a distant Kisuke with his ever famous evil smirk

"Yeah, fine idea; we'll handle this like real man. My GEGETSUBURE versus whatever you have"

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" Keigo cried.

-----------xxxxx----------------

-5 minutes later-

A square had been dug out of the sand, Omeada on one end and Keigo on the other, with Ichigo, Chad, Isane, Orihime and Tatsuki prepping him

"OK Keigo, are you ready for this?" asked Ichigo, rubbing Keigo's shoulders

"N-no!"

"Do you care about her?" asked Chad

"Y...yeah"

"Then you will win" Chad said giving Keigo a thumbs up. This earned an "awww" from Isane who hugged her beloved.

"Perhaps the referee will call off the match, I mean you're horribly out classed" Orihime offered

However, when they all turned their heads to see who was monitoring the fight, they only saw Kenpachi.

"I'm the ref" he said with an evil smile, making Keigo sicker than before.

The audience for the fight consisted of Yachiru sitting in Retsu's lap, Uryuu with Nemu lying against his side and Hanataro. Renji sat down next to Uryuu and only a few seconds later Rukia sat down next to Hanataro. Once preparation time was up, all those at Keigo's end sat down to watch.

"Rukia, Renji where have you two been, I haven't seen you since this morning" Ichigo asked

"Rukia, did you comb your hair, it's all messed up"

"We've....been busy" Renji said calmly

"Doing what?" Nemu asked, the only one oblivious to what was going on

"....baking" Rukia said with a blush

"Baking?" Nemu asked once again

"Baking" Renji agreed equally calm "So what's going on?"

"Keigo's fighting that fat guy for SoiFon-san, or something stupid like that"

"Do you think he'll win?"

"Who can say" Uryuu interjected before Ichigo could give a flat out 'no' "Keigo is full of surprises"

"Ok people, let the fight begin!" called out Kenpachi, throwing down his arm in a dramatic motion.

"CRUSH! GEGETSUBURI!" screamed Omeada summoning his shikai

"Oh c'mon! That guy's got a freaking flail!" But Keigo was cut off short as he jumped to the side dodging Gegestuburi. Because it hit the ground instead, and with the great force of the attack, the arena was temporarily covered in a mist of sand.

-----5 minutes earlier-----

Unable to find him in their shared room, Hiyori marched throughout the house, and to the beach side back yard, looking for Shinji. Doing so only because she was bored and wanted to beat him up for the fun of it. Much to her frustration, she found him

He and Mashiro had laid down a blanket, and then made a barrier of angled umbrella's to create a circular shield. They were side by side, Shinji in just his gray short pants with Mashiro's fingers running down his chest. Mashiro in her green and white bikini, the two kissing gently, then Shinji parting their lips as he kissed her neck and she giggled.

"Found you pervert!" Hiyori screamed jumping into their dome.

"Pervert? We're together, we're not even doing anything that bad you short little-" but he was cut of short because while he was talking, Hiyori pulled one of the umbrella's out of the ground, and hit him in the face with it like a bat, sending him flying away. Hiyori laughed evilly, while Mashiro crossed her arms pouting.

"Mashiro was going to get some" she muttered to himself, making a pouting face.

-----xxxx-----

While the sand mist was still up, Shinji flew backwards into the mist hitting Omeada in the face. Shinji ricocheted into a different direction, unseen by everyone else.

So while the sand mist faded, Keigo got back up to his feet, while Omeada fell to his knees, then to the ground unconscious.

"The winner is Keigo!" Announced Kenpachi, while all the fans cheered.

"What just happened?" asked Rukia

"Like I said, something stupid" retorted Ichigo

Only after the fight ended did SoiFon return from bonding with Yoroichi, now wearing loser clothes over her swim suit, she walked over to Keigo

"What's going on?"

"N..nothing" Keigo gasped, terrified and confused

"Oh, do you wanna go get lunch inside?" she asked

"Sure" he said, still tired as they walked inside, and the audience went back to their vacation. Even after the people left, and the ring was cleared, Nemu still had her arms around Uryuu, head on his shoulder eyes closed with a smile.

"Nemu, are you ok?" Uryuu asked, when she didn't move or talk for a few minutes. She knew he did not know Mayuri was somewhere on the compound and unsure what will happen when the two meet.

"Yes, just please, let me enjoy this a little bit longer" she said, unsure what she ment, Uryuu smiled and granted her, her wish.

-----xxxx-----

Looking through the houses, Nanou finally found Lisa's spiritual pressure. Opening the door, Nanou walked in on

Chizuru and Lisa in an awkward position

"S...Sempai...what are you doing?"

"......baking?"


	13. The Merger

"Hmmm, well based on how Lt. Omeada's injuries look, all he will need is bed rest" Retsu diagnosed, as Kira and Hisagi carried the fat man up and into his new room of the house."

"I don't care how fast he is, that guy would never qualify for our company, isn't that right boys?" asked Kenpachi, looking over to Yumichika, Iba, Renji and Ikkaku (with Mizuho snuggling on his lap in a bikini), who cheered back at the comment, then returned to their lawn chairs and sake.

"I wonder how I would do, working under you" Retsu said, stroking Kenpachi's arm, making him blush.

"Wow Kenny, she's making you blush a lot" Yachiru laughed soon followed by the other men. Though just a fluctuation of Kenpachi's spiritual pressure shut them up.

"Hmmm, I do not believe that Mr. Hirako has a concussion captain, he also will just need bed rest." Reported Hanataro, putting Shinji's head down on a pillow, as Mashiro cried into Shinji's hand.

"That's just what he gets for having such a hard head" Laughed Hiyori, jumping up and down on Shinji's head, pushing it deep into the sand.

"Ms. Hiyori, please do not do that!" Wailed Hanataro. Hiyori gave one last powerful thrust down on Shinji's head, then back flipped and landed in front of the small man, drawing her sword

"You trying to pick a fight with me? Cause me and my **Kubikiri Orochi **can easily crush you and that wimpy little scalpel."

"You'll pay for that, with the super duper Mashiro love kick!"

"Who the hell is threatening my little sexy flower" Tatsuki entered the scene, rolling up the sleeves on her sweat shirt.

"Please!" Hanataro interjected, throwing his hands out, between the girls. "Please do not fight" Mashiro pouted, picking up Shinji like a bride and carried him to his room.

"Ok, but just for you, flower baby" Tatsuki said, kissing Hanataro. "Buy the way bitch, his scalpel isn't all that small" Tatsuki winked.

------

"He, he, Ichigo look at the heroics going on. First Keigo fights for the honor of Ms. Soifon, then Hanataro breaks up a fight-"

"Kind of reminds me of when I saved you from Ulquiorra?" Ichigo chuckled, putting his arm around her hips

"Mmhmm" she giggled leaning in for a kiss-

"Yes, isn't this w romantic atmosphere?" Kisuke called out, appearing in between the couple, before their lips could meet. In fear Orihime jumped to the right, into the arms of Tessai, who had also randomly appeared.

"Now then boys? Did you get everything?" Kisuke called out, to Love and Rose, who both carried bundles of different suitcases, bags and sealed swords, to which both nodded.

"Hey....that's my stuff and Tatsuki's too..." Orihime commented

"What're you doing hat-n-clogs?" Ichigo asked, but was ignored as Kisuke was gone.

-----

After watching the duel, Nemu and Uryuu were just watching the waves, as a pair of clogs sunk into the sand in front of them.

"Oh, former captain Urahara, hello" Nemu smiled. Kisuke smirked evilly, drawing out Benihime.

"I suggest you two back far away" he said as his sword began to glow red. With his speed, Uryuu picked Nemu up and shot the two far away from the house.

"BANKAI!" and in a moment, the second house was gone, any flying debrief disintegrated. Once the aftershock had settled, Uryuu opened his eyes to see just how close Nemu was pressed against him, mostly her ample chest.

"Nemu, are you alright?"

"Yes, Uryuu, thank you"

"Ohhh no, what a terrible act of nature to happen" Kisuke yelled, pretending to care

"We all heard you scream bankai! Now where are half of us supposed to sleep!" Screamed Ichigo

"Isn't it obvious, we still have one house after all, and besides all of your things were preserved, so it's like nothing ever happened"

"So you're just going to sweep this under the rug, hu?" Toshiro asked sternly, to which Kisuke only laughed

"Toshiro, I had almost forgotten you were here"

"Give up Toshiro, you're not going to win, I've been trying all week end"

"That's captain Hitsugia"

------

"But there aren't enough rooms! Not to mention, the people who leave near this island are going to notice a building just disappearing!"

"Do not worry Mr. Ishida, just think of it as a giant sleep over, and besides, some of us can just sleep in the same room, that's been happening a lot anyway."

"Captain, have no fear, I will offer my room to you to use, and we shall use the time for manly bonding" Sentomaru shouted

"No way, the captain is going to sleep in my room with me" shouted Kione, who soon took in the impact of her own words "I mean-not sleep with me sleep with me"

"Which is why he will be with me and not some copy cat!"

"I'm not the copy cat, you are, goat chin!"

"Flat Chest!"

"Now now, both of you calm down. Besides I'm sure I'll just spend the night with Shunsui, isn't that right?"

"You see, it's when you say things like that, is why people think we're a gay couple. Anyway, if Nanou wanted to share-"

"No! Now leave me alone, I'm still trying to get over what I saw Lisa-sempai doing to that girl"

"Lisa, oh yeah where is she?" asked Kyoraku

"They never stopped" Nanou shivered

-----

Nemu tugged on Uryuu's shirt

"What is a sleep over?"

"Oh, I suppose you've never been invited to one, it's where friends get together, stay up late and eventually fall asleep together" Based on those words however, Nemu had come to a different conclusion

"Oh, so we'd all be doing, what all the couples have been doing all weekend" Nemu said with a smile, causing Uryuu to break out in a strong blush

"N-n-n-n-no!" We'd be, we'd uh-" but he was interrupted when his head was smothered from behind with a giant pair of breasts

"Yes Nemu that's exactly what we'd be doing" Rangiku said, knocking herself and Uryuu to the ground, but making sure not to spill her sake.

"Yes, well either way, let's get you prepared for tonight" Isane said with a laugh, as she took Nemu's hand and lead her inside

"...please help me" Uryuu muttered, crushed under the drunken woman, getting a mouth full of sand

"Oh c'mon lighten up"

"It's the middle of the day!"

"...You're the middle of the day..."


	14. The Begining Of The Second Night

The New Chapter out just in time for valentines day. PS my good friend ss1998ftw is making a deviant art comic out of this story.

deviantart .com/art/To-love-a-quincy-pg-1-153181022

So Isane took Nemu away, Uryuu eventually got Ranguki off of him. Not trusting Kisuke for a second, he, Ichigo and Orihime went inside the now six story house.

"What the hell is all of his cat-n-clogs!" shouted Ichigo. All of the mattresses from the different bedrooms had all been dragged down to the first floor. From there, they had taken over the floor and carpet as if to turn the entire first story into one giant bed. Though a good amount of furniture like table and couches had beds only surrounding their perimeter.

"I call it the "cuddle puddle", the plan for tonight is to try and stay up all night long, seeing as we will all be returning home tomorrow afternoon, we should try to get as much out of tonight as possible."

"And why did you need all the mattresses for that?" Uryuu quipped

"Because! If the mattresses were all in their correct rooms, you would all just go to sleep there, and its far more interesting this way."

"Forget this, I don't plan on sleeping next to anyone but Orihime" Ichigo muttered, trying to lift up a mattress and carry it up into a vacant room. However now matter how hard he tried, he could not get them off the floor. "What the hell is going on?"

"Oh well I anticipated this happening, so I nailed the beds to the ground. With special nails I made myself so no amount of your spiritual pressure is going to move them. So I guess you're going to have to sleep with Orihime surrounded by other people"

Misinterpreting Kisuke, Orihime's mind wandered as a trickle of blood went down her nose.

"Great now look at what you did to Orihime, you've corrupted her over the weekend!" Ichigo shouted, until a pair of tan arms rapped around his front

"But wasn't it you who took away her innocence Ichigo, thus corrupting her?" Yoroichi asked evilly, making Orihime tremble from embarrassment and Ichigo turn away trying to hide his blush. "Oh and I have to warn you, I turn in my sleep, so Orihime, don't be surprised if you and Ichigo wake up we me cuddling with one of you." This time Orihime got a nose bleed so bad she collapsed.

"Now look what you did! Orihime are you ok?" but the girl was lost in an erotic induced coma.

"Alright, we better take her upstairs" Kisuke said

"Why? I thought you said there were no beds upstairs"

He could only laugh "Yeah, I lied. There's a few rooms we saved so if anyone got hurt, they could take their resting in peace, like Omeada, and Shinji, now then let's get her upstairs.

---xxxxx---

"Mashiro knows the best medicine! Shinji needs love from his sweetly Mashiro!" Mashiro cheered, trying to glomp her unconscious boyfriend, but Hanataro wouldn't let her pass.

"No Mashiro-san!" Hanataro pleaded "That's not what he needs right now, all he needs is-" But Hanataro was interrupted

"A good kick in the face!" Hyori shouted, preparing to jump on his face, but as she entered the air, her jogging suit was grabbed onto from behind from Tatsuki.

"Hanataro said he needed rest, so beat it shrimp!"

"You wanna start something baldy!"

"I shall protect you, my precious Shinji! Super Duper Mashiro love kick!" Mashiro shouted drop kicking Mashiro out of the room. Taking this opening, while both girls were outside, Hanataro locked the door.

"There, now maybe Shinji-san can get some sleep" Hanataro sighed happily, wiping sweat from his brow. "I'm sorry about all that Tatsuki, but I'm all done with my work, and we can spend time together now." He said with a smile

"Ahhh, come here, sexy flower" she laughed, kissing him. It started out as just a peck, but heated up very quickly, so much that the two fell onto the floor.

The thump of the two bodies falling on the floor, brought Shinji back to his senses, as he groaned holding his head "Agh, where am I? What the (looking down)- oh ewww eww ewww!"  
-----xxx-  
After all the luggage had been properly sorted, Isane and Nemu searched through their suitcases for a decent pair of pajamas. Isane warned Nemu that she could not be in just her underwear, like she had been the past two previous nights. Kisuke appeared offering Nemu a see-through black nightgown but was shooed away by Isane.

Somehow one of Uryuu's shirts had gotten in her luggage. It was the same white flannel shirt she was wearing the night before, the night she spent cuddling in Uryuu's arms. No sex (though there was plenty of tension for it), just two people holding each other. She put it to her face and felt how warm it still was, and that it still somehow smelled of Uryuu.

"I have found the shirt, but I have no bottoms" Nemu reported to Isane. Nodding, Isane offered Nemu the pink shorts she had worn the previous night. Isane had already chosen a matching set of a long sleeved pajama shirt and pajama pants.

"So I suggest we find our men and claim our land"  
---xxx---

The clock struck ten, as atleest two thirds of the original group assembled.

"Now then, since we never got to start this last night, who is up for some ghost stories?" Yoroichi offered, as a silent nod from the group answered her.

"Ok misses Kitty-cat, but the best thing to go with these stories is ice cream!" cheered Yachiru, who marched into the walk in freezer.

---(5 minuets before-  
Ikkaku was sent to one of the private upper rooms for rest due to his long list of injuries. Taking advantage of the situation, Mizuho decided to pay him a visit. Happy to see his once stalker now soon-to-be lover, things heated up between the two quickly

"Ikkaku?" she moan

"Yes?"

"You know what would make this a whole lot more fun?" she asked with an evil grin.

"What's that?"

"Well, on my way up here, I noticed there was a huge refrigerator room, maybe if you're quick, you could get some chocolate syrup, whipped cream and fun stuff like that" she smiled.

"Ok, well since I still have the most clothes on-" he laughed, as she had already undressed herself into her underwear "I'll go get it, now don't you go anywhere" he said as he kissed her and left.

Dashing down the stairs, Ikkaku opened the giant latch for the freezer room, being careful not to close the giant door, though the heavy latch shouldn't lock on its own, he searched for anything he could

---NOW-  
Yachiru found her way to the freezer, noticing it was already open. Not noticing Ikkaku, and with his back to her, he didn't notice her either, she got the ice cream, conveniently at her level of reach and took it. She walked out, chattering her teeth having only been in there for a moment, and closed the door. She locked the lock on the outside, to make sure it wouldn't blow open (as she thought it would)

Once he had all his ingredients, Ikkaku was ready to go, and dam freezing, wearing only his kimono bottoms, but to his dismay, the door to the outside and warmth was locked.

---meanwhile-  
Not wanting to be tickled at her hips again, Soifon chose to sit out the ghost stories. Outside she found a relaxing and bubbling hot tub. Changing back into her black and golden bikini she slipped in and gazed up at the stars, through the rising steam.  
"Oh so there you are" called out a familiar voice, minuets later. Soifon didn't need to open her eyes, she felt his presences and knew his voice. "I was wondering where you went, wow, I didn't know Mr Urahara had this here" Keigo said, taking off his shirt and getting in the water as well. As he sunk into the bubbles Soifon snuggled against his chest. "This is relaxing" he sighed as she nodded her head.  
"Hey wait, I thought cats didn't like water" he teased

"I told you, I'm not a cat, I'm a hornet, i just love cats that's all. Besides, you should be careful around a hornet like me, you wouldn't wanna get stung" she teased his, running a nail down his chest. "Besides, I heard an interesting story today"

"Did you now?" he smirked

"Mmhmm, about how you fought bravely for my honor. Against a lieutenant, of the assassin squad, what a brave man you are" she laughed, nibbling on his ear. "I may be a hornet, but I'm much much more interested in your stinger" she giggled into his neck as the steam got hotter.  
---xxx---

Soifon and Keigo however were not the only couple who had snuck away. Rukia had slipped Renji a mod soul pill, took him by the hand and guided him outside, to the abandoned rubble of the previous beach house.

"Rukia, I can't see a thing" Renji complained, stepping on rocks, debrief and such, as she pulled him along. His sandals from being in his uniform far less durable than his casual shoes.

"Yeah, but itsn't that the point" she whispered, secretly winking, though he could not see. Once again giving into his primal urges, he pulled her back into him as he fell onto his back, her ontop the two kissing. However Zabimaru's scabbard was pushed into the sand, and stuck the electrical cords that had originally powered the house. To make matters worse, because Kisuke had disintegrated the house to abruptly, the wires had been poorly re-routed to the second house at the last minuet, with poor workmanship. Thus the scabbard easily penetrate the wiring, sending a large electrical current from the house to Renji and into Rukia.

With a loud boom, all the lights in the working house had gone out, leaving it completely dark, and any energy to it, into Renji.

"Damn... that was one hell of a kiss." Rukia said, not knowing how high her hair had reached, or if her lover was alive.

---xxxx-  
"And so, as the man looked up in horror..." Yoroichi lead on, everyone leaning in closer in anticipation. "He opened up the door and-" BANG FLASH POP as every light exploded. Many of the shinigami drew their swords out of reflex, while others screamed and clung onto the person nearest them. People like Nemu, Isane Momo, and Orihime were of course no acception as the squeezed their men for dear life.

"Ok everyone calm down" Yoroichi whispered "I'm going to go find Kisuke and Tessai upstairs and we should be able to get power back up with Kido, for now everyone just stay here and don't move, there's bound to be tons of broken glass" As "Flash Master" Yoroichi teleported away, unscathed by the floor.

Mayuri however was in his private quarters, completely hooked up to his computer, working on a new project. However with the power shortage, his screen exploded and his was blasted backwards. With smoke coming out of his face, make up running, and blue hair everywhere, he stumbled downstairs angrily, searching for answers, hoping to take his anger out on Nemu.

--xx--

"Ok everyone we just need to keep calm and-" Ichigo began before he was interrupted by moaning

"Nemu.... Nemu..."

She knew the voice but chose not to say anything, only to hide her face in Uryuu's chest. She knew this would happen, 'father would come again and take away all my happiness. I was a fool to think I could stay here in peace with Uryuu an Isane'

"El Directo" screamed Chad as his fist met the figures face and sent it flying into the wall. What ever the unseen monster was, it was gone

"My hero!" Isane cheered, hugging Chad happily. Nemu however did not let go of Uryuu.

"Do not worry Nemu, what ever that thing was, or why it knew your name but it's gone, and if it comes back, I'll be the one who defeats it to protect you."

'Oh Uryuu, but I do know what that was, and father will definitely come back to get me, don't you understand' she thought to herself.

--xx-  
Mayuri went flying through the wall and landed only inches between the forest's path, and the hot tub. He got up wailing in pain as he held onto his swelling face.

"What the fuck was that!" Mayuri screamed in pain. Keigo and Soifon stopped what they were doing and looked behind them to fine Mayuri looking at them, his face swelled, bleeding, no ear pieces, his make up running and a look of pure furry. Knowing he could see her, and embarrassed Soifon covered her exposed and bare chest, screaming, as Keigo gathered up his courage for the second time that day and punched Mayuri, though normally not enough to do any damage, it did cause him to lose his balance and tumble down the hill and into the forest bellow. So for the second time that day, Keigo had defended Soifon only to win for unpredictable circumstances.

"Don't worry Soifon, he's gone"

"Y..You protected me?" she said, shocked by her own behavior. He only nodded and held her, and she kissed him with love

--xx--

"Ok everyone it seems the source of the power outage came from the second house, so Byakuya flash stepped to see what caused it." Yoroichi informed the masses

"Hey, where did Renji and Rukia go?"  
Kiego punches Mayuri

Byakuya I will go check on the power box


	15. The Middle Of The Second Night

Having the power go off in her room, then hearing a loud crash, Orihime poked her head out her room door. Within the two seconds it was out, Yoroichi flashed stepped in front of Orihime

"Orihime, are you all right?"

"Yes Ms. Yoroichi, is everything ok?"

"It would seem so, what ever it was is over now, and since you're up and about, I would guess you've recovered from that blood loss spell, so we can let you back down stairs"

"But you guys took my clothes, all I have is this hospital gown, and it shows my bra strap and panties." Orihime blushes, covering up the opening in the back of the gown.

"Ok, lets go back to my room and I will get you a new set of clothes"

"Ms. Yoroichi, where did you guys even get a hospital gown, and all this hospital equipment?"

"We stole it!" called out Kisuke's voice from a distance.  
-xxxxx-

"Hmmmm, no sign of any intruders" Byakuya thought, examining the beach, looking for the source of the power cord destruction

"Just calm down, and stay quiet, and be sure to hide your spiritual pressure" Rukia whispered to Renji, both in hiding, behind piles of drift wood.

"That's easy for you to say, you're not even a seated officer, you don't have that high of a spiritual pressure, I'm a captain level lutniant, and hiding my pressure in my Shinigami form is hard"

"Are you saying I'm weaker than you" Rukia quipped

"Shhh, he'll hear us"

"Don't worry, I have plan, and once I give you the signal, we make a run back for the house and get back into our gigais" to which Renji nodded

Rukia dove out, hiding herself in a cloak of sand. Once her mystery project was complete, she gave Renji a signal and they both flash stepped away. Byakuya turned to the dust cloud and flashed stepped over to it, drawing his sword, but quickly re-sheathed it, once the smoke cleared. Rukia had make a giant sand sculpture of 'The Seaweed Ambassador', which only confused Byakuya

"Seaweed Ambassador?...I did not train you to use your powers for evil"  
-xxxx-  
"OK people, power is working again" called Tessai as he released his hand signal, shooting the result kido into the power breaker, filling the house with light, then causing Tessai to wonder if what he just did was legal.

"Ok people, we have the power working, and the lights are going to stay on, but just to be sure, we will close off all the windows, so we won't know what time it is" Kisuke laughed, as he pressed a button and steel plates shut down in front off all the mirrors outside."

"But if we can't see outside, how will we know when its morning?" Questioned Love

"We could just check our watches-" Offered Rose

"Yoroichi confiscated them" laughed Kisuke behind his fan.

"And if we decide to go to sleep?" asked Uryuu

"Oh? So you'd rather be unconscious than spend all this valuable time getting to know you're girlfriend? Are you saying you'd rather be uncurious than be with your precious Nemu?" Uryuu turned to face Nemu, who (falling for Kisuke's trap) was very water eyed.

"That's not what I meant, Nemu I do wann- Ow!" Screamed Uryuu, as he felt his shoulder get penetrated by a needle. "What was that"

"A drug, full of adrenalin, so it's impossible for you to fall asleep for many hours, maybe even days. I'm not sure how long I haven't tested it yet"

"And you gave this to everyone?"

"No, no, no, that would be crazy. I only brought enough for you and Ichigo, who Tessai just got while we've been having this conversation. I just put a lot of caffeine in everyone else's drinks"

"Then why just us?" screamed Uryuu

"Cause all of the lip you and Ichigo have been giving me"

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" screamed Ichigo, rubbing his wound

"Lots of things" laughed Kisuke, believing that to be an reasonable answer, laughing behind his fan.  
-xxxx-  
There was a knock on the door, which Tessai slowly opened, only for it to be pushed open and two black flashes jump past him. Getting up and brushing himself off, getting a good look that it was Renji and Rukia, he closed the door and locked it.

Rukia quickly found her 'chappy' inhabited body and slide inside it, regaining control with out anyone noticing that she had switched. However she turned to see Renji still in his black robes.

"Renji, what are you still doing out?"

"I can't find my gigai"

"It shouldn't have moved, I gave you the lazy mod soul"

"Hmm? No I lost the dispenser, so I just snuck one out of Ichigo's room"

"Wait...which?"

"I don't know, there was only one, that lion-y one"

"Do you mean...Kon is in your body, free to do as he wishes?"

"Yeah, I guess so, what does it matter" Renji turned to face Rukia however to find her face in grim horror

"Renji...what have you done?"

-xxxx-

Shinji's door cracked open as he got past the couple making out on the floor. He wobbled out of the door, still not completely healed from his "head butt" to Omeada. Little did he know that pair of eyes were watching him as he slowly made his way down the stairs.

Once Shinji had turned the corner and faced down the stairs, Hiyori made her move, drop kicking him from behind, pushing him face down the stairs like a slide. It was at that moment that Rangiku has brought out some of the snacks Orihime had taught her how to make (again), but Shinji slid into her ankles knocking her over. Shinji tried to get up, but then the tray of monstrous goo fell down from the sky and landed on his face, bubbling and burning.

Shinji tried to scream, however the moment he opened his lips to do so, the sticky crunchy salty sour goo entered his mouth, cutting off his moans. Nevertheless the sound of the crash got people attention (breaking Kenpachi's focus enough for him to lose the arm wrestling match to Retsu) and Mashiro ran to her boyfriend's side, as Momo helped up Rangiku.

"Shinji-kun! Why are you out of bed, we have to get him to the kitchen so we can clean him off!" Mashiro grabbed Shinji by the ankle and dragged him across the house, his limp body slamming into the wall with every turn Mashiro made.

Soon enough Mashiro did make it to the kitchen, but she had to wait in line, as Isane, Chad and Yachiru were dealing with their own problem at hand. Yachiru had gotten her entire head stuck in the ice cream container, and after Chad tried to pull it off, Isane was trying to cut it off with a thin kido along her finger tips, turning them into small enough blades to penetrate the bucket without harming Yachiru.

"Just stay still Yachiru, don't worry I've got you" but her kido was thrown off when Chad put his arm on her shoulder.

"I like this maternal side of you. It's very ...cute"

Isane practically squealed with joy as she blushed madly, and held the bucket against her chest. Not noticing Yachiru's arms flailing from the pressure to her head.

"Ch-ch-Chad, c'mon, you're making me blush"

-  
Only behind them in line was Hachi who was supposed to clean up all the mess that Rangiku left.

"OK baby, it looks like we're going to be waiting for a while" Mashiro said to the man, only to look down and see the goo had hardened. Scared she shook Shinji violently trying to get a reaction out of him, only to hear a large crack from his neck.

"Sedums?"

-xxxxx-

Yoroichi came down the stair and sat back next to Kisuke, but no sign of Orihime behind her.

"Hey Ms. Yoroichi, where is Orihime?" asked Ichigo

"She is just changing into her new pajamas, oh look there they are boys"

Ichigo nudged Uryuu's shoulder, who turned around to face Nemu in her new outfit. Orihime however was dressed in the revealing back top and black pants Yoroichi wears while fighting in her shunpo style.

"Ms. Yoroichi, this is way to revealing" Orihime said blushing, pulling the fabric out so her breasts did not pop out.

Nemu squeezed past the group and sat back down with Uryuu.  
"I borrowed the shirt you wore last night, I hope that you do not mind" she said looking him in the eye and with his hands resting where both of their knees met (sitting down) she rested hers on his.

"I don't mind at all Nemu, you look beautiful." Uryuu smiled as Nemu smiled back.

'The time feels right, I think it's about time I tell everyone' Uryuu thought to himself

-xxxxx-

"So where is Soifon, I wanted to tell her more ghost stories, she hates them." giggled Yoroichi.

"She is out in the hot tub with Keigo I think" offered Uryuu "That is where I sense their spiritual pressure"

"Oh no, then we must warn them to be careful" squealed Orihime

"Because that monster Chad punched is still out there?" asked Ichigo

"No, because they do not know whether or not that hot tub is a time machine or not"

"...Orihime that hasn't even reached the cinema's in Karakura town, how do you, someone with no internet, know about that"

"...What's a cinema?" Orihime asked bubbly, to which Ichigo could only sweat.

-xxxx-

"Heh, stupid Renji, I'm not giving his body back till I get laid. I mean everyone's been having sex here, it's about time that Kon-sama gets some" Kon cheered in Renji's body. "Now then, where in this huge house could I find a horny girl?" Kon opened up Ikkaku's door to find Mizuho layed out on her bed, in lingerie

"Thank you Kami!" Kon cheered as he dove at the girl "Helloooooo sexy lady" Mizuho screamed and flinched to stop Kon from coming any further but he never left the air.

Mizuho opened her eyes to find that Byakuya had Kon up by his collar

"Renji...this is Ikaku's girlfriend, your girlfriend is Rukia. For this most evil act, you will be punished in the matter I deem fit enough for your hanus acts"

-xxxxx-  
Getting back up from outside, Mayuri made his way past Tessai and got back up to his own laboratory.

"Hmmm, even with that odd fluctuation of power, all my data was saved. Just a few more pieces and I will be able to replace and get rid of Nemu forever." Mayuri smiled with a grin that took up his entire face.

-

"Can't anybody hear me!" Ikkaku cried as he pounded on the freezer doors.


	16. The End of the Night and Final Morning

I dedicate this last chapter of the story; to Sara

"Nemu come here" shouted Mayuri as he crawled his way into the room from his lab. "And why is it so dark in here! BANKAI!" Mayuri shouted, summoning his caterpillar baby to break down the door way, letting the night time moon light enter.

"Oh no! Now they'll know when the week is over and when they have to leave" Whined Kisuke

"Just how long were you planning on keeping us here?" Asked Ichigo, whose opinion once again went unnoticed

"Nemu, come with me, I need some of your blood and skin for the project I've been working on this whole weekend, to put an end with you"

"End...me?" Nemu fell backward on her knees, the time had finally come. She stopped being useful and now she was going to die. Nemu looked over to Uryuu, begging him for help with her eyes.

'This is it, enough is enough' thought Uryuu "No" Uryuu said, stepping in-between the line of sight for Mayuri and Nemu.

"What did you say, boy?" Mayuri spat

"I said no"

-xxxxx-  
"We have to find him, there s no way of knowing what he'll do" Rukia whispered, as she and Renji continued their search for Kon. "How could you be so irresponsible-" Rukia began before she tripped; Renji lunged forward to catch her. "Oh...thank you" Rukia said, looking up at Renji. He no longer stared at her like an animal, but with a more gentle tenderness. The two leaned forward and gently kissed. This however, is exactly when Byakuya finally caught up with them, holding Renji's gigai hosting Kon

"What is going on here?"

-xxxx-  
"It wasn't enough for me to protect her that night; the soul society should have taken her away from you, anyone should have taken her away from you!" Uryuu shouted

"And why do you suppose they did not, little Quincy?" snarled Mayuri with his rotten yellow teeth

"Because they were afraid of you, afraid of your mind and your poison, but I've got news for you Mayuri Kurotsuchi, I, Uryuu, the last Quincy, am not afraid of you and on the honor of the Quincy, I am taking Nemu away from you"

"And what gives you the right to do so?"

"Be... because..." Uryuu stuttered, he turned back to Nemu who was on the verge of tears. Even she did not know if they were tears of fear for Uryuu and her own safety, or if they were tears of joy for her knight in shining white sewn armor. "Because I love her!" Kisuke smiled wondering if the injection he gave Uryuu is what caused this sudden confidence and courage.

"And We!" entered Ichigo, drawing Zangetsu

"Are here to help him" Chad summoning his armor

"Because love concurs all" shouted Orihime, shielding Nemu

"It is your move, captain" as Isane drew her Itegumo

There was nothing but silence. Surprisingly Mayuri broke it

"Tell me, do any of you know what I have been doing during all of this? I have been thinking, and designing. Designing something...something to benefit myself and the 13 court guard squad." Mayuri reached into his robes, but instead of Akisogi Jizo, he pulled out paper, blue prints to be exact.

"Those..." Nemu began

"What are they Nemu?" asked Orihime

"They're designs for a woman. A new woman, they are very similar to the ones I used to make Nemu, however this new model with have drastic new addition; she will be a proper luteniant for the 12th division." As he got closer and closer to Nemu. "And do you know what will happen to you Nemu?"

The others tried to protect her, but Mayuri's spiritual pressure paralyzed them.

"W-w-w-what?"

"...nothing"

-xxxx-

"Oh Rukia, I was so scared, I thought I was going to die, but I am so glad that you are here now" cried Kon, lunging at Rukia

"Yeah right!" as Rukia kicked the head of Renji's body into the ground "I know you were out there trying to get some"

"Hey! Rukia that is my body!"

"Oh and you're one to talk Rukia! What have you and Renji been doing this whole trip anyway, now who's the hypocrite!"

"What do you have to say for yourself Renji? What are your plans with my sister?" as Byakuya released his spiritual pressure on the three

"I...I...I'm going be her boyfriend captain, and not even you can stop me!"

Byakuya extended his hand out, reaching toward Renji's throat -xxx-

"N-nothing?" Nemu asked, turning her head in confusion "I do not understand"

"This plan has nothing to do with you Nemu"

"But you said that this person will be the new Luteniant of Division 12, then what will happen to Nemu?"

"She will be third seat, fool. She doesn't even have a shikai, this will mean she is put less in danger, if anything its better for her."

There was a silence...Mayuri had a plan that was actually in Nemu's benefit

"Th-then why are you making another person, you said she'd 'do away' with Nemu?" asked Orihime

"Do away, as in Nemu will no longer always have to be by my side. She is so very annoying, so I made some one I could love even more"

"You monster, what could you love more than your own daughter!" screamed Uryuu

"A wife"  
-xxxx-

Rukia closed her eyes, in fear, not knowing what Byakuya was going to do to Renji, kill him with kido, stab him or just strangle the poor shinigami. No matter what Renji didn't stand a chance. And Byakuya s hand did meet Renji's flesh, not his neck, or his heart, but his shoulder

"I...approve"

-xxx-

"A-a- A what?" everyone in the room felt like dropping their jaws

"Did I stutter, I said a wife, someone who I can love more than Nemu and will be able to not disapoint me on a daily basis, she will truly be the perfect woman"

"And what's going to happen to Nemu"

"I'll discard her off to the Quincy, frankly I do not care. She will be demoted to third seat once the wife model is complete and perfects battle simulations. Nemu cost to much money to make just to throw away so I will let her live, so long as she continues to do her work in the-" But he was caught off. What shocked him and everyone else in the room was that it was Nemu who cut him off, with the first father daughter hug they had ever shared.

-xxxx-

"Now Renji, there are some things we need to discuss first" Said Byakuya

"Y-yes, what would those be?"

"Rukia's menstrual cycles" Renji went pale

"Exscuse me?" But Byakuya had already gotten a dry erase board, pointer and "educational/erotic" pictures of the seaweed ambassador and chappy the bunny. Renji turned to Rukia in horror, but she had already gotten out a college ruled notebook and was preparing to take notes.

"Renji! Pay attention!" Byakuya snapped, Renji quickly took his seat as Captain Unohana entered the room as well.

"Good afternoon Captain Kuchiki, Lt. Abarai and officer Rukia, I am here to help Byakuya teach about the human body."

"You need to know these things if you two are going to be having sexual intercourse" Byakuya said pointing to a picture that made Renji gag. "Is something the matter?" Byakuya asked sternly

'Do it for Rukia, Do it for Rukia' Renji mantrad in his head

"No, nothing captain" as he tried to hold Rukia's hand, but she was to busy taking down notes, next to Kon also taking notes. Now then before I teach you how to put on a condom Renji, lets discuss phelopian tubes."

-xxx-  
So while Byakuya and Unohana's lectures went on throughout the night, everyone else fell asleep. A heavily bandaged Shinji in the arms of Mashiro. Orihime and Ichigo (who found he really loved her new wardrobe. Isane and Chad, though both being unable to fully lay down, curled up together. Keigo and Soifon were not seen for most of the night, but around 6 a.m. laid down, unsure what was water and what was sweat from a 'hard workout' Uryuu laid on his back, looking at the ceiling. Nemu and Mayuri had some talking to do about where she was going to live and about the jobs she would have to do as a third seated officer, and the information she would have to report on a weekly basis of what she's learned.

Uryuu turned to his picture of his mother that he brought down, and told her "I finally have an amazing girlfriend mom; I just wish you were here to see her. Just as Uryuu closed his eyes, he felt a pair of arms rap around him. He opened them to see Nemu, still wearing his shirt looking back at him

"All preparations have been made; my father is getting me a job in the world of the living, and filing it under "research on the living", and that I will be living with you if that is ok?"

"O-of course it is Nemu, nothing would make me happier, but what happened to your old room?"

"Mr. Urahara burned it down right before I left for the trip, I think he knew this was going to happen."

"Either way, we're together now-"

"Now and forever" Nemu finished as she kissed him and fell asleep, knowing that this weekend taught her how to love a quincy.

-xxx-

With the final sunrise, the humans, vizordes and shinigami all arose and began packing there things. There were more hands in hands now than when this started, and one can only wonder if Kisuke knew that would happen from the beginning.

"Ok babe now don't forget "Soifon said to Keigo, hand in hand as they went to their different portals. That we have surveillance with the twelfth division and that if you cheat on me-" Soifon drew her Suzembachi and put it to keigo's neck "I'll find you" Kiego stood frozen, and then received a chaste kiss on the lips. Omeada appeared with her, to return to their barracks, and told Kiego that he lost, only because the sun was in his eyes

-  
"Hey Hanataro where are you going?" asked Isane who noticed Hanataro was heading for the human portal, not the shinigami "O-oh, well, I still have my job at the store, and besides Tatsuki wants me to meet her parents"

"Shit, I thought with that butch attitude, she was one of us" Said Lisa, who finally left the room with Chizuru from days on end of perverted fun

"Don't worry, you still have me, and our little hime'-" Chizuru began but Tatsuki kicked her in the face "Orihime is not one of you! And she is not your play thing!"

"Wow that girls' got strength, there will be a spot for her in the eleventh division when she dies" commented Kenpachi, with Yachiru on his shoulder, still smelling like ice cream. Unohana appeared with him, heading toward the portal to the Seretei, holding Kenpachi's hand. He tried to pull out, but her iron grip and spiritual pressure made him decide to keep on holding, all the while Yumichika was looking for Ikkaku who disappeared over the night-

Chad said his goodbye to Isane, giving her his number, as she hugged Nemu and promised to visit her. Nemu agreed and looked forward to it, while a pale Renji and somehow normal Rukia waved goodbye to Ichigo and Orihime.

Kisuke told everyone to make sure they had everything, and once that was complele sure, Kiskue took out Benihime one final time and destroyed the house, burning it to the final level.

"Where's my darling Ikkaku" Mizuho asked, as the final story was burned down. Through all the blackened debrief, stood a shirtless bald man, half frozen and half burned to death

It was kisuke who had the finals words though, of this story

"...fuc-"

THE END 


End file.
